Encerrados
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: Respiraba con dificultad debido a la impresión que le causó lo que acababa de ver. Miraba la puerta con miedo, esperando que no le hubiese seguido nadie. O no al menos la persona en la que pensaba. Sasu&Naru. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke! Edad de oro SasuNaru n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Edad de oro SasuNaru**

 **Parejas:** Sasuke Uchiha/Naruto Uzumaki

 **Advertencia:** AU, Shounen –ai

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos".

 **Encerrados**

–Kaily Hiwatari –

Instituto de Konoha

Un chico rubio de ojos azules y piel bronceada, bajaba las escaleras del edificio en el que se encontraba. Tenía que comprar algo en la cafetería si quería llevarse algo a la boca, aprovechando que era el recreo. Su amigo, de nombre Inuzuka Kiba, le seguía de cerca y con la misma rapidez. Ambos vestían el uniforme del instituto al que asistían.

–Naruto –le llamó Inuzuka. El otro miró hacia atrás sin dejar de correr, viendo a su amigo de cabello castaño ponerse a su altura – ¿Tienes suficiente dinero?

–Eso espero –contestó esperanzado, mientras cruzaba la puerta abierta de la cafetería, entrando a la habitación, que cómo esperaban, estaba llena de gente. Se detuvo en sus pasos al ver que no podría avanzar más. Delante de él había una multitud de gente que se agolpaban todos en una misma dirección. Ni siquiera podía ver el mostrador, ya que estaba algo lejos. Para cuando llegase su turno, estaba seguro de que no quedaría nada. "Sería genial si pudiese colarme entre tanta gente", pensó.

–Ya compro yo por ti –se adelantó su amigo a decir, mezclándose entre la gente.

Antes de poder decir nada, ya había perdido de vista a su amigo. Lo mejor sería esperarle al lado de la puerta de la cafetería, así no impediría a los demás que se uniesen a esa cola y lo más importante, él no quedaría encerrado entre tanta gente. Al darse la vuelta chocó contra alguien –. Lo siento –se disculpó sin detenerse, dedicándole sólo una mirada que duró un instante a un chico alto, de piel blanca con ojos y cabello negro. Esquivando a la gente que entraba, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para esperar a su amigo.

El joven de piel blanquecina, permaneció inmóvil donde estaba, observando con detalle al rubio que esperaba un tanto aburrido el regreso de su otro amigo. No tardó mucho en verle marchar con una sonrisa, recibiendo por parte de su amigo lo que iba a ser su comida.

 **& SasuNaru&**

El instituto estaba rodeado de bastante vegetación, contaba con pista de tenis y con piscina, a parte de su gimnasio. También había varios bancos para sentarse tanto a la sombra de los árboles, como bajo el techado del edificio. Pero sin lugar a dudas, el mejor lugar para muchos estudiantes era distanciarse un poco más del edificio e ir un poco más hacia el exterior. Allí prácticamente todo era naturaleza y nadie podía molestarles. Sólo se podía disfrutar del trinar de los pájaros y de un aire un poco más fresco.

Naruto se tumbaba en el césped, bajo la sombra de un árbol. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y no pudo evitar estirar su cuerpo para desperezarse.

–No irás a dormirte, ¿no? –le preguntó Kiba, mirándole con incredulidad.

–Ganas no me faltan –se quejó, adoptando una posición más cómoda, cruzando sus brazos bajo su cabeza.

–¿Una mala noche? –le preguntó interesado, aunque miró hacia delante y recostó su espalda en el tronco de ese frondoso árbol, esperando la respuesta del rubio.

–Varias malas noches. –confesó.

–¿Son pesadillas?

Abrió sus ojos, enfocando las ramas del árbol que le daban tanta sombra –. No lo sé. Ni siquiera puedo recordarlo. Sólo sé que me despierto y no puedo volver a dormir. –Respiró con profundidad –. Sería maravilloso que no hubiese clase después. Así podría dormir algo.

–Pues yo que tú si tuvieses esa suerte, iría a la biblioteca para recoger información para el trabajo que me dijiste que te mandaron.

Naruto bufó –. Ese trabajo es una estupidez. No sé en qué pensaba el profesor cuando nos lo mandó.

Kiba se echó a reír –. No debe ser tan difícil encontrar leyendas fantasmales en la biblioteca. El problema es que a ti te da miedo cualquier cosa relacionada con los fantasmas. –le recordó sin dejar de mirar el paisaje que tenía enfrente.

Se sentó con rapidez en el suelo para encararlo –. No me da miedo –contestó de inmediato.

Miró a su amigo con evidencia, le molestaría un poco –. Ya veo. –se acercó bastante hacia él –. Entonces sabrás que incluso este lugar tiene una leyenda fantasmal.

–¿En serio? –preguntó atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Miró a su alrededor antes de continuar para cerciorarse de que no había nadie más allí salvo ellos dos. Tras confirmarlo, decidió que lo mejor era bajar un poco su tono de voz y contar la historia con bastante misterio –. Un amigo me contó, que su abuelo le contó a su hermano mayor, que algo terrible ocurrió aquí hace muchísimo tiempo. –al ver cómo el rubio le miraba expectante, decidió continuar –. Me contó que un chico estaba saliendo con una chica en este instituto, pero sus familias no estaban de acuerdo con esa relación, así que quedaron una noche en esta escuela para fugarse en secreto de esta ciudad. –No pasó desapercibido para él, cómo el rubio tragó con dificultad la saliva, sin dejar de mirarle con nerviosismo –. Sus nombres eran Rin y Obito. Obito llegó a la hora acordada y esperó a que llegase Rin.

–¿Y lo hizo? –le interrumpió el rubio, refiriéndose a si Rin se presentó finalmente.

–No en circunstancias normales. –añadió –. Cuando el chico la vio, ella tenía el rostro desfigurado por una severa paliza. Ella le dijo que nunca volverían a estar juntos y desapareció delante de él sin dejar rastro. –Al ver que el rubio se quedó algo estupefacto y pensativo, decidió que lo mejor era despejarle sus dudas –. Así es, Rin apareció ante Obito como un fantasma. Su promesa hizo que pudieran verse una última vez. –esclareció –. Todos decían que el chico enloqueció al perder a su primer amor. Decían que se le veía hablar solo en los pasillos y cuando le preguntaban que con quién hablaba, siempre respondía que con Rin. Hasta que un día… –retrasó la frase un poco para causar más tensión.

–¿Hasta que un día? –le animó a continuar, aunque no estaba muy convencido de ello.

–Él apareció ahorcado en un aula de esta escuela. –los ojos azules no tardaron en demostrarle lo asustado que estaba –. Desde entonces se dice que él se aparece en ocasiones, buscando a su primer amor. Algunos estudiantes han dicho verle, otros que escuchan voces cuando están solos. Otros sólo escuchan un llanto desgarrador por los pasillos… –fue interrumpido por Naruto.

–¡Ya me ha quedado claro! –interrumpió poniéndose en pie. –Levantó su mano izquierda y miró su reloj de pulsera – ¿Es que no va a sonar la campana? –preguntó nervioso, mientras escuchaba la campana sonar. Miró a Kiba, el cual se estaba levantando con lentitud mientras se sacudía el pantalón por detrás. De repente tuvo la sensación de que alguien le estaba mirando, así que miró con lentitud hacia su izquierda, pero no había nadie, solamente un enorme cerezo, más árboles y césped. Se encogió de hombros y miró hacia Kiba de nuevo –. Me voy. –le hizo saber.

–¿Asustado? –le preguntó con una sonrisa, aunque era más que evidente.

–Ya lo he olvidado –le informó, sonriendo falsamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el edificio.

Desde el cerezo, un chico pelinegro, podía ver a ambos chicos alejarse lentamente mientras hablaban.

 **& SasuNaru&**

En la biblioteca…

La biblioteca era una habitación bastante grande. Nada más entrar se encontraba de frente unas grandes y largas mesas puestas en forma vertical, con algunas lámparas encima bien distribuidas para permitirle al estudiante tener una buena iluminación. De frente estaban los grandes ventanales para iluminar bien la sala. A la izquierda una pequeña habitación donde se encontraba el mostrador de información. A la derecha de la puerta, estaban las estanterías puestas en forma vertical, una tras otras. Estaban divididas en secciones y los libros ordenados alfabéticamente.

El rubio estaba ojeando un libro. Tenía su mano izquierda apoyada en su cabeza a la vez que su codo lo tenía apoyado en la mesa. Con la mano derecha giraba lentamente las páginas de aquel libro. Al final la cosa había salido cómo esperaba, pero a medias. No había tenido clase, sí, pero por culpa de Kiba y su estúpida historia no podía dormir como a él le hubiese gustado hacer. Así que decidió que lo mejor era hacer ese estúpido trabajo para terminar lo antes posible con todo aquello. No podía evitar girar las páginas con cierto temor al ver algunas imágenes de supuestos fantasmas, e incluso hizo ciertas muecas divertidas con su boca en señal de disgusto y miedo.

Cerró el libro con molestia. Dejó escapar de sus labios un poco de aire. Su mirada se desvió hacia el asiento vacío que tenía enfrente. No podía buscar información si no paraba de ver fotos de los supuestos espectros. ¿Es que no había ningún libro que no mostrase esas ilustraciones terroríficas? Se puso de pie y con el libro en la mano, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las estanterías que estaban a su espalda.

Caminó hacia la estantería de antes y dejó el libro en su lugar. Frente a él había libros de todas las tapas, tamaño y colores posibles. Según la chica que estaba en información, si buscaba información sobre el folklore fantasmal, ahí estaban todos los libros que necesitaba. Pero esa estantería era gigantesca para él. Tardaría años en poder encontrar algo como lo que él buscaba. Una historia sin imágenes. ¿Pero a quién pretendía engañar? Le daba miedo hasta leerlas y lo peor es que no podía evitarlo, ni reconocerlo.

¿Iría más rápido si cogía varios libros a la vez? Así quizá podría desecharlos más rápido y no tendría que dar tanto viaje como si tuviera que ir y volver tras ver sólo un libro. ¡Sí, eso haría!

A la altura de sus ojos había un libro de tapa gruesa de color azul, era el primero, así que empezaría por ahí para no perderse e iría cogiéndolos en orden. Cogió el libro con la mano derecha y lo dejó sobre su brazo izquierdo. De la misma forma, cogió otros dos, descubriendo que tras ellos había un joven mirándole fijamente con sus ojos negros – ¡Ah! –No pudo evitar dar un respingo hacia atrás, aunque su grito no había sido del todo sonoro debido al susto. Sólo podía verle la cara y algo de su cabello negro. Con esa cara tan blanca y esos ojos tan negros y rostro serio, parecía que le estaba maldiciendo. A pesar de que se había asustado porque no se esperaba a alguien al otro lado con una mirada tan intensa como esa, el otro parecía no inmutarse. Claro, después de todo el único que no se esperaba que hubiese alguien al otro lado, era él.

No le vio con la intención de disculparse, así que decidió no darle importancia. Total tampoco había sido para tanto, era sólo que con la historia de Kiba estaba algo susceptible. Ayudándose de su otra mano para compartir el peso mejor en sus brazos, giró sobre sus pasos para regresar de nuevo a la silla en la que estaba sentado antes.

Una vez allí, depositó los libros sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla, ajustando la cercanía entre ambas. Sin mucho ánimo, cogió el libro de tapa azul y lo abrió más o menos por la mitad. Total, para lo que buscaba, no hacía falta abrirlo por el principio. Sólo era una mera comprobación. Cómo esperaba al girar las páginas con su mano derecha, vio que tenía imágenes, así que cerró el libro con ambas manos y lo apartó al otro lado de la mesa. Cogió otro e hizo la misma operación que el anterior.

Desvió su vista un segundo de la página, hacia la mesa. De nuevo tenía esa sensación de ser observado por alguien. Por inercia levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el frente. Allí se encontró con la sorpresa de que el chico de hacía un momento, estaba sentado a dos mesas de distancia de él. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, vestía el uniforme del instituto y no tenía ningún libro sobre la mesa, sin embargo lo miraba fijamente. Por vergüenza, el rubio miró hacia abajo, como si siguiese mirando ese libro. Con lentitud, levantó de nuevo la vista y vio que todo seguía igual.

¿Debería intentar hacer lo mismo? Una guerra de miradas quizá funcionaría. Carraspeó como si con ello pudiese prepararse mejor mentalmente y decidió mirarle de la misma forma. Empezó a preguntarse qué hacía ese joven ahí, si no era para estudiar o leer algo. ¿Estaría esperando a alguien? ¿Estaría tan aburrido que había decidido distraerse viendo a los demás y le había tocado a él?

Desvió sus ojos azules y miró a su alrededor. La verdad es que eso estaba casi vacío, salvo por ellos dos y cinco personas más. Devolvió su mirada a ese joven de cabellos negros ¿Acaso era su forma de entretenerse? ¿O es que tenía algo raro en la cara? Al pensar en esa posibilidad, llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas y se las pasó con cierto disimulo pero con rapidez, para quitarse algo de la cara, si es que tenía algo realmente.

Abrió su boca y pensó en lo ridículo que estaba siendo en ese momento – Jeh –dejó escapar de sus labios, junto con una sonrisa. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza y miró de nuevo hacia sus libros. Seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas. Se estaba creando él solo una película imaginaria en su cabeza. Terminaría de una vez con su estúpido trabajo. Una vez más cogió su libro y se puso a ojearlo. Sin poder evitarlo, ya que su curiosidad estaba creciendo, volvió a mirar al mismo sitio, pero el chico ya no estaba.

 **& SasuNaru&**

A las afueras de la ciudad, había un pequeño paraje que estaba rodeado de algunas hierbas y otro tipo de follaje. Allí al pie de un árbol, se encontraba una lápida blanca y polvorienta en la que no había inscripción o foto alguna. Naruto sostenía en su mano izquierda una rama que contenía muchas flores diminutas de tomillo de color blanco. Se arrodilló frente a la tumba y depositó la rama encima del minúsculo recuadro que sujetaba la lápida. Todos los días iba a visitar esa tumba de la que sólo él se ocupaba de traer flores o limpiar de vez en cuando.

Desde que un día vagando por el campo la encontró, no pudo evitar sentir lástima al ver una tumba abandonada. Sintió que al menos debía de llevarle unas flores o algo para que la persona que estaba enterrada allí, viese que alguien se acordaría de ella, aunque no fuese su familiar. Nunca vio a nadie acercarse allí, así que imaginó que ya no le quedaba ningún familiar en la ciudad.

Un día le contó a Ino acerca de la tumba, para que le aconsejase sobre que flor poner. Ino que era gran entendida en ese campo, le mostró varios significado de las flores. El tomillo sin lugar a dudas era el que más le convenció, ya que su significado era; nunca te olvidaré.

–Hola. Ya estoy aquí otra vez –hizo una breve pausa, para mostrar su sonrisa – ¿Sabes? Mi amigo Kiba hoy me ha contado una historia sobre fantasmas. No sé si añadirla a mi trabajo. –pensó en lo que le estaba contando –. Mnnn... Mejor otra cosa –se dijo en voz alta, ya que hablar frente a una tumba de fantasmas, no era lo más idóneo –. Hoy he tenido una clase libre y me la he tenido que pasar en la biblioteca y un chico bastante serio me ha asustado y después no paraba de observarme. Mm… – dijo pensativo –. El profe de gimnasia me ha castigado por quedar el último en la carrera de relevos… –dejó la frase al aire, intentando hacer memoria –…lo cierto es que no me ha pasado nada interesante –se echó a reír –. Espero que mañana sea un día mejor. –Se puso de pie –. Hoy me voy antes –le avisó, sacudiéndose el pantalón a la altura de las rodillas –. No duermo bien últimamente y me duele un poco el brazo, así que me iré antes a dormir. –Hizo una reverencia a la tumba –. Hasta mañana.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, rumbo hacia la ciudad. Una mano blanquecina se posó sobre el borde superior de la lápida. Con sus ojos penetrantes y negros miró la tumba unos segundos, para después mirar hacia el joven rubio que se alejaba cada vez más de allí.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Unos días después…

Naruto entró corriendo por la puerta que daba al servicio masculino. Sin importarle si había gente o no, empujó una de las puertas situadas a su derecha que estaba medio abierta para entrar en el cubículo y una vez dentro echó el seguro. Respiraba con dificultad debido a la impresión que le causó lo que acababa de ver. Miraba la puerta con miedo, esperando que no le hubiese seguido nadie. O no al menos la persona en la que pensaba.

 _Flash Back_

El rubio entró con su mochila en la mano izquierda a la biblioteca y caminó hasta la estantería de la que sacó el libro que finalmente se llevó a casa la última vez. Con un libro de tapa verde oscura gruesa en la mano, buscó el hueco que había entre los libros y procedió a dejarlo en su lugar. Sonrió y giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha, dispuesto a marcharse, pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver al chico misterioso que todos estos días parecía acecharle en cierta forma. Cada vez que miraba a algún lado porque se sentía observado en estos días, estaba ese desconocido mirándole. Sólo se dedicaba a eso. No se acercaba y no cruzaba palabra con él. No le conocía de nada. Únicamente sabía que era de ese instituto y no porque se lo hubiese dicho, sino porque vestía el mismo uniforme que él. Pero no solamente lo seguía en el instituto, también cada noche cuando regresaba de ver la tumba, si se asomaba desde la ventana de su habitación, podía verle en la calle, mirando hacia su ventana en específico.

Eso le molestaba. Así que si ese joven no daba el primer paso, lo daría él. Frunció el ceño y dio un paso, convencido de lo que iba a decir, pero el otro retrocedió y giró su cuerpo hacia su derecha para irse.

Esta vez no se escaparía – ¡Eh! –se apresuró a dar unos pasos más rápidos para darle alcance. Por suerte para él, al dar la esquina estaba la pared, así que lo podría arrinconar bien. Fuese lo que fuese lo que quisiera ese, lo iba a averiguar de una vez por todas. Giró su cuerpo para tomar la esquina y no pudo evitar detenerse con brusquedad y mirar con sorpresa al ver que no había nadie. Únicamente estaba la esperada pared que estaba a unos cinco pasos de distancia de él.

¡Eso era imposible! La mochila resbaló de su mano hasta caer al suelo por la impresión. ¿¡Cómo demonios!? Nadie desaparecía así como así de la nada. Miró a su espalda y tampoco estaba allí. Y estaba seguro de que no se había marchado corriendo hacia esa dirección para salir de la biblioteca. Volvió a mirar hacia la pared y de repente le vino una idea desagradable a su cabeza–. Un fantasma – susurró, mirando hacia un mismo punto aterrado.

 _Fin Flash Back_

Sentando en la tapa del retrete, tenía sus manos cubriéndole la cara. Estaba muy nervioso, por más que lo pensaba, esa cosa había desaparecido sin más casi delante de sus narices.

–Seguro que viene a por mí –se decía a sí mismo en voz baja. Era lo único que le quedaba claro. A su cabeza llegó la historia que le había contado su amigo Kiba hacía ya unos días. ¡Ese Obito iba a por él! ¿Pero, por qué? ¿Sería para recuperar a su primer amor? ¿Querría venganza para aquella familia? ¡Eso no tenía sentido! Hacía ya dos generaciones que todos habrían muerto. El causante de aquella desgracia estaría vagando por ahí, de la misma forma en la que lo hacía él en estos momentos. Nervioso, sintiendo el temblor de sus manos, decidió quitárselas de la cara –. Cálmate, Naruto –volvió a repetirse las mismas palabras, pero no es que le obedeciese ni su cabeza ni su cuerpo. "¿Seré un descendiente de aquella familia? ¿Me acecha por eso? Ya decía yo que él no tenía un color de piel normal. ¿Pero cómo iba yo a pensar algo así? Se supone que flotan, hacen volar cosas, desaparecen", reflexionó en eso último. "Aunque eso ya lo ha hecho". Se cruzó de brazos y miró la puerta, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sus ojos se movían nerviosos, intentando buscar una solución que no llegaba a su cabeza.

En ese momento sonó la campana, indicando el fin de clases. Se puso de pie de inmediato. Estaba claro que allí no podía quedarse para siempre. Estar encerrado en el instituto de noche no sería lo mejor para él y menos dadas las circunstancias que se habían dado el día de hoy. Miró al suelo en ambas direcciones y no encontraba lo que buscaba, hasta que un recuerdo le acechó la mente. Se echó manos a la cabeza al recordar que se le había caído la mochila en la biblioteca y con las prisas se le olvidó cogerla. Tenía que ir a por ella sin duda, pero ¿y si 'eso' seguía allí? Tendría que hacer de tripas corazón e ir a por ella.

Tragó con dificultad y acercó su mano derecha hasta el cerrojo de la puerta para abrirla. Lo hizo muy despacio y se ayudó de su otra mano para empujar la puerta hacia delante con la misma sutileza. Echando un par de pasos hacia delante con temor, verificó que no había nadie allí, ni a su izquierda ni a su derecha. Estaba totalmente solo, salvo por su reflejo en el gran espejo que estaba enfrente de él, sobre uno de los numerosos lavabos.

Respiró entonces un poco más tranquilo, pero debía darse prisa si no quería ser encerrado allí toda la noche.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca con lentitud y fue asomándose despacio a medida que la puerta avanzaba. Frente a él estaba las sillas vacías. Se animó a echar unos pasos hacia delante mirando a su alrededor. Aquello estaba totalmente vacío. Cogió aire por la nariz con fuerza y lo dejó escapar por la boca. Lo importante era coger la mochila cuanto antes y salir corriendo de allí antes de quedarse encerrado. Miró hacia su derecha, viendo las estanterías y el pasillo por el cual había salido corriendo. Echó a andar con cierta rapidez y tan pronto como vio su mochila, echó a correr hacia ella hasta finalmente detenerse para cogerla.

Se agachó y se levantó tan rápido para cogerla que ni él mismo se lo esperaba. Se dio la vuelta y al encontrarse con quien no deseaba, retrocedió un paso, enredándose con su otro pie, lo que le hizo caer obligatoriamente al suelo, dando un gran culetazo.

–¡Ay! –se quejó. Su rostro reflejaba miedo. ¿Y cómo no tenerlo? ¡Iba a ser asesinado allí mismo! Con la mochila aún en su mano derecha, gateó hacia atrás ayudándose de sus piernas, para evitar estar tan cerca de ese joven con facciones indescriptibles. Al ver al pelinegro avanzar con lentitud hacia él, decidió hablar –. ¡Obito, no me mates! –suplicó.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja –. ¿Quién es ese? –preguntó desconcertado, mientras detenía sus pasos.

–¿Tú? –preguntó volviendo a retroceder.

Al ver el desconcierto, pavor y sufrimiento del rubio, decidió que lo mejor era retroceder –. Despierta, Naruto. –dicho esto, hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó su mano izquierda a la sien. Sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de allí. Dejando al rubio tan confundido y asustado como antes.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Uzumaki retiraba las cortinas de su habitación con cautela para poder ver el exterior. Allí estaba de nuevo. Ese chico no paraba de estar allí todas las noches desde la primera vez que le vio en el instituto. Al principio pensó que era un acosador o un curioso, pero ahora resultaba que era un fantasma que al parecer no se podría quitar de encima nunca. Dejó caer la cortina despacio para que volviese a su forma original. Por su culpa ni siquiera había podido ir a visitar la tumba como era su costumbre, por temor a encontrárselo cara a cara de nuevo.

Llevó su mano izquierda a su brazo derecho, al igual que sus ojos. Le dolía bastante y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

–¡Naruto, ve a comprar un poco de sake! –gritó su padre, seguramente desde el comedor, que era el último sitio en el que lo vio, antes de subir a su habitación.

Esa orden había sido como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Acaso no podía ir él mismo? Miró de nuevo hacia la cortina cerrada como si pudiese traspasarla con la vista. Si salía fuera estaba acabado. ¡Esa cosa le seguiría hasta llegar a algún callejón oscuro y le mataría!

"Ojalá no fuese a comprar. Ojalá mamá pudiese ir por mí", pensaba en ello asustado, hasta que la voz femenina interrumpió su ruego.

–¡Déjalo cariño, ya voy yo!

–¡Está bien! –se apresuró a contestar. Se llevó la mano derecha al corazón y respiró algo más aliviado. Escuchó un sonido chirriante. Seguramente la verja de su casa abrirse. Con menos disimulo apartó la cortina con su otra mano y se asomó un poco para mirar el exterior. El joven de piel blanquecina ya no miraba hacia su habitación, miraba hacia el frente. No comprendió el porqué, hasta que no vio a su madre pasar por al lado del fantasma –. Mamá –le dijo a la nada, al recordar que quizá la había puesto en peligro a ella, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el fantasma seguía a su madre sólo con la mirada, para acto seguido mirar hacia donde estaba él con la misma expresión inmune en su cara, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos. Y su madre había pasado de largo sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Por inercia, Naruto cerró la cortina con rapidez para evitar que el otro se diese cuenta de que le estaba observando también. Se alegraba y se aliviaba de que no hubiese ido tras su madre, pero no podía evitar seguir teniendo dudas al respecto. Su madre siempre saludaba a las personas con las que se cruzaba, era su forma de ser. ¿Quería decir eso entonces que no le había visto? Puede que al fantasma sólo pudiese verle él. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces –. Todo esto no tiene sentido –levantó su cabeza hacia arriba y enfocó el techo.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Kiba y Naruto estaban tumbados en el césped, mirando el cielo azul. El joven de cabello castaño le contaba al rubio lo difícil que le había resultado el examen de química, pero el rubio parecía estar en otra cosa.

¿Tú qué piensas? –le preguntó, fijándose en esa nube pequeña que cruzaba por delante de él con lentitud. Al no recibir respuesta, miró hacia su derecha – ¿Naruto? –le vio muy concentrado mirando hacia ese vasto cielo, si es que realmente estaba mirándolo –. ¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó en un tono más alto y recibió rápido la respuesta.

El rubio levantó las cejas por el sobresalto y de inmediato miró hacia su izquierda – ¿Qué?

Ruló la vista –. He gastado saliva para nada, ni siquiera me escuchabas. –le echó en cara, volviendo a mirar hacia el cielo.

Naruto se maldijo a sí mismo porque su amigo llevaba razón –. Lo siento. Te juro que te empecé a escuchar, pero… –fue interrumpido por su amigo.

–¿Estás preocupado por algo? –Silenció unos segundos – ¿Tiene que ver con las secuelas del accidente?

Uzumaki retiró lentamente la mirada azul de su amigo, con preocupación –. No. Es otra cosa.

–¿Has ido al ver al médico por lo del brazo?

–No tendría mucho sentido. Ya me estoy tomando pastillas para el dolor. No podrían hacer nada más por mí. –le hizo ver. Estiró sus brazos y piernas y se fue incorporando para quedar sentado, recogiendo sus piernas y doblándolas.

–¿Sigues sin recordarlo? –se aventuró a preguntar, aunque sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba esa conversación.

Tardó unos segundos en contestar, que para Kiba fueron eternos – Recuerdo como me golpeé el brazo contra la puerta de un coche. Nada más. –Decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el tema –. Es otra cosa. Dime –miró a su amigo –, ¿crees que los fantasmas realmente existen?

Giró la cabeza para mirarle –. Claro. Hay muchas leyendas y cuentos sobre ellos, como la que te conté, así que es seguro que pasaron.

¿Y por qué crees que aparecen así sin más?

Apoyando sus manos en el suelo, se fue incorporando para quedar a la misma altura que el pensativo Naruto –. No lo sé. Supongo que para dar un mensaje. Como por ejemplo el caso del espíritu de Rin, que incluso siendo un fantasma quiso decirle a su primer amor que no le esperase más porque había muerto.

Miró hacia una flor que tenía justo en frente – ¿Crees que sólo unos pocos pueden verlos? Quiero decir, no todo el mundo puede verlos, ¿verdad? –apartó la vista de la flor y miró a su amigo, que reflejaba en su cara estar confundido.

–No sé, no conozco a ninguno para preguntarle. ¿Tu sí? –Sonrió y levantó su mano derecha para dejarla sobre el hombro derecho de Uzumaki –. Tranquilo –ahora se arrepentía de haberse inventado aquella historia para asustar al rubio –. Está bien que quieras sacar buenas notas en tu trabajo, pero no te lo tomes muy a pecho. Esas cosas en el fondo dan miedo. Es mejor que te relajes, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Relajarse? ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo? Se suponía que Obito iba tras él por vete a saber qué razón. A la mente le llegó el recuerdo de la biblioteca cuando se encontró con ese ser. '¿Quién es Obito?' ¿Había escuchado bien en aquel momento? ¿O es que estaba tan asustado que ya ni supo lo que escuchó? Pero eso le hacía tener otra duda más. Si no era Obito, ¿quién era? Si según Kiba a veces se aparecían para dar un mensaje, ¿cuál era ese? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de nuevo por Inuzuka.

El joven de ojos marrones no le veía buena cara a Uzumaki y se estaba preocupando de verdad. De saber que esa leyenda falsa le iba a causar tal impacto ni se la habría contado –. Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa que te preocupe, ¿verdad? –si lo que le preocupaba era la leyenda, le diría sin más rodeos que había sido una mentira.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Podría contárselo a Kiba? Él sabía el miedo que le daba los fantasmas, ¿y si le creía un loco y se reía en su cara? La verdad no le culparía de ello, todo aquello estaba siendo una locura. Sonaría a broma desde el principio hasta el final. Pero por otra parte no tenía a nadie más en quién poder confiar. También estaba la posibilidad de que le creyese y pudiera ayudarle.

Tomó aire por la nariz y lo dejó escapar con fuerza por la boca. Aquello no sería sencillo, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Armándose de valor, apoyó su mano izquierda en el césped y giró su cuerpo para hablarle más cómodamente. Abrió la boca dispuesto a contarle todo, pero se detuvo al ver por detrás de su amigo una silueta. Enfocó su vista un poco más hacia la derecha y ¡ahí estaba! Titubeó con la mirada y sus pensamientos, al pensar en buscar una solución rápida a aquello y sólo se le ocurrió una idea que quizás funcionase. Si Kiba podía verle, estaría a salvo, de lo contrario, todo estaría perdido, pero debía arriesgarse ahora o nunca para saberlo.

"Espero que puedas verlo" –. Kiba, mira hacia atrás y dime lo que ves. –le susurró a pesar de que el fantasma estaba a una larga distancia y sería imposible para él escucharles. Al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo, decidió continuar –. Tú sólo hazlo, pero no seas muy evidente.

–De acuerdo –apoyando sus manos en el suelo, se puso de pie y dio un bostezo, girando su cuerpo hacia donde su amigo le había dicho –. Veo el edificio, árboles, césped y… –se escuchó la campana sonar, así que los alumnos comenzaron a ir hacia la misma dirección –…a los alumnos entrar para no llegar tarde –miró a su amigo –. Deberíamos entrar nosotros también.

Uzumaki se mordió el labio inferior mientras se ponía en pie. Su amigo no había sido capaz de verlo, al igual que su madre.

–Oye –le llamó la atención, y no tardó en tener los ojos azules puestos en él –, ¿conoces al chico que no para de mirarnos? ¿Está en tu clase o algo?

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. ¡Significaba que él también podía verle! Miró hacia el joven que seguía allí parado como si fuese un clavo –. No. No le conozco de nada, ¿y tú? –preguntó, intentando guardar la calma.

–No le había visto en mi vida. A lo mejor se ha trasferido hace poco.

Miró de nuevo a Kiba y sonrió –. Claro. Ha de ser eso. –nunca pensó antes en esa posibilidad.

El de ojos marrones comenzó a andar y con la cabeza hizo un gesto para animar a su amigo a que le siguiera –. Vamos o llegaremos tarde –le recordó.

–Claro –sonrió más aliviado y comenzó a andar. Sus ojos fueron a parar al joven de ojos negros y ambos vieron como se dio la vuelta, aunque con la misma cara pálida y sin expresividad alguna. Naruto miró a su alrededor. Los estudiantes todavía estaban por los alrededores, teniendo todos el mismo punto en común por el cual pasar. La puerta de entrada al edificio. Su cabeza no tardó en crear un plan para cerciorarse de que aquello no fuese una casualidad –. Kiba, me adelanto. Tengo algo que hacer y acabo de acordarme –refirió con cierta prisa.

–Está bien –respondió, antes de verle correr con su típica sonrisa.

Uzumaki, vigilaba la espalda de aquel individuo, para ver que no desaparecía como la otra vez. Corrió hacia una chica y le tocó apresuradamente el hombro para llamarle la atención. La chica dio un respingo al no esperarse aquello –. Siento haberte asustado –se disculpó con la misma rapidez que con la que había llegado. Con una de sus manos señaló hacia el 'estudiante trasferido' –¿Ves al chico que está ahí? –Tras la afirmación de la chica, decidió continuar – ¿Le conoces? –Al ver que la chica se fijó en el otro y negó con la cabeza, decidió continuar – ¿Segura? ¿No le habías visto antes? –al ver de nuevo su negativa, decidió que debería continuar –. Está bien, gracias –le despidió con una sonrisa y corrió hacia otro estudiante, esta vez un grupo de chicos que caminaban mientras hablaban animadamente.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Esperó a que los últimos estudiantes salieran del edificio. Se puso a subir las escaleras con algo de prisa, para acabar aquello cuanto antes. No tardó en dar con el largo pasillo y pronto con la puerta que daba a la biblioteca. Como esperaba estaba vacía a simple vista. Pero lo mejor era cerciorarse, ya que no quería que nadie les escuchase. Giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha y empezó a correr hacia el frente, teniendo su cabeza girada hacia la izquierda para ver que no había nadie cogiendo un libro o dejándolo en las filas de estanterías. Tras cerciorarse de aquello, se dio la vuelta y regresó hasta donde estaban las mesas. Sacó una de las sillas y la puso mirando hacia la puerta, sentándose en ella. Se centró en mirar hacia ese punto, ya que si algo había aprendido de esos días, era que el joven de cabello negro le acechaba, así que estaba seguro de que estaría por llegar.

Por fin tenía claro que no era un fantasma. Todos esos estudiantes a lo que les había preguntado, podían verle. Aunque nadie sabía quién era. Bueno, también cabía la posibilidad de que justamente hubiese preguntado a los alumnos que no le conocían y no a sus compañeros de clase. Aunque no iba a tener tan mala suerte, ¿no? Ya iba a ser esa mucha casualidad, pero tampoco lo podía descartar.

Tan pronto vio el perfil de una figura asomar por la puerta, se preparó mentalmente. Acabaría con todo aquello de una vez por todas. Y efectivamente, unos escasos segundos pasaron cuando pudo ver al pelinegro entrar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Frunció sus rubias cejas y se puso de pie. Avanzó un par de pasos y se detuvo frente a él, al igual que lo hizo el otro. Levantó su mano derecha y le apuntó con el dedo índice acusadoramente –. ¡No eres un fantasma! –afirmó, viendo que el otro sólo miraba con curiosidad hacia su dedo. Retiró su dedo al sentirse en cierta forma ridículo. Esperaba que el otro le dijera lo evidente o algo, pero ni lo afirmaba ni lo negaba. Tan pronto los negros ojos le miraron, decidió continuar – ¿Quién eres y por qué me persigues? –más que una pregunta, fue una exigencia.

El pelinegro miró unos segundos hacia el suelo y dejó escapar una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios durante unos segundos, antes de volver a mirar al rubio –. Eso no es importante. Lo importante aquí es que debes despertar. O será demasiado tarde.

Ayer le había dicho lo mismo, pero estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera preguntó – ¿Despertar? Explícate, no te entiendo. –exigió.

–Recuerda tu accidente.

El rubio se impresionó al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo sabía él algo así? A nadie jamás le había contado acerca de aquel accidente, sólo lo sabían sus padres, el médico que lo atendió y su amigo Kiba – ¿Cómo sabes...? –alargó la frase. ¿Acaso Kiba se lo habría contado? No, eso no era posible. Su amigo hacía unas horas le había dicho que ni siquiera sabía quién era ese individuo, que jamás lo había visto.

–Eso no es importante.

–No sé quién te lo habrá contado, pero debió haberte dicho también que no recuerdo lo que me pasó.

Estudió al rubio con la mirada –. ¿No lo recuerdas o no quieres?

Frunció el ceño –. No sé qué pretendes. Pero sigue así y te denunciaré por acoso. –amenazó.

–Recuérdalo –instó.

¿Recordarlo? Se lo habían propuesto miles de veces, pero nunca había obtenido resultados. Sus padres le agobiaron a preguntas, igual que su médico y él no sabía dar una respuesta porque no recordaba. Y ahora un imbécil le exigía que tenía que recordarlo. ¡Como si fuese tan fácil! – ¡Basta! –intentó tranquilizarse en la medida de lo posible –. No eres nadie para darme órdenes. Sólo un desconocido. Ni siquiera me conoces. Tú no sabes nada de mí. –masculló. Debido a la tensión de su cuerpo por el enfado, comenzó a dolerle su brazo derecho. Llevó la mano contraria hasta el brazo dolorido y miró con ira al joven que tenía enfrente –. ¡Déjame en paz! –instó y dando unos pasos decididos, pasó de largo de él, saliendo finalmente de la biblioteca.

El pelinegro dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios y desvió la mirada con un tinte de tristeza –. El tiempo se acaba. –llevó su mano izquierda a su sien dolorida y cerró los ojos con pesar.

Naruto quería salir de allí cuanto antes, así que empezó a correr por el pasillo hasta encontrarse de frente con las escaleras, pero no por ello aflojó su marcha. Las bajaba tan rápido que ni veía sus pies, y ese fue un gran error. Dio un paso en falso y su cuerpo se tambaleó hacia delante, haciendo que cayese estrepitosamente escaleras abajo. Todo le dio vueltas hasta que finalmente llegó a suelo firme al finalizar aquello, cayendo boca arriba y dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza, para rematar.

Tal y como había caído, observó su alrededor con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que no veía doble y se puso de pie. Con preocupación, miró hacia el final de las escaleras, para comprobar que efectivamente nadie le había visto. Tras comprobar aquello, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar recto hacia los casilleros. Sólo tenía que coger su mochila y salir de allí cuanto antes.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Un día más, Uzumaki estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la hierba, frente a la lápida sin nombre. En ella depositaba la mayor parte de su confianza, ya que sabía que sus secretos o pensamientos nadie podría revelarlos. Tenía ambas mangas remangadas y se observaba los brazos amoratados que no tenían buen aspecto. Suerte que ahora era época de manga larga y podría pasar desapercibido para sus padres.

Miró hacia la tumba con una sonrisa –. Tienen mal aspecto, pero no te preocupes. No me duele. –reflexionó lo que acababa de decir y su sonrisa fue desapareciendo –. Nada lo hace desde el accidente. Sólo mi brazo y no siempre –afirmó preocupado, llevándose la mano hasta la zona afectada, para darle unas cuantas caricias –. Da igual las veces que me caiga, da igual la altura, incluso si me corto. Creo que perdí casi totalmente la sensibilidad desde entonces, salvo por lo del brazo. –Dejó escapar un largo suspiro por sus labios y se cruzó de brazos –. No sé, sólo recuerdo habérmelo golpeado contra la puerta del coche, pero debí de darme en algún punto crucial para que mi cuerpo dejase de sentir el dolor. –hizo una pequeña pausa, antes de continuar –. Delante de mis padres tengo que fingirlo, no quiero preocuparles por algo así. Bastante susto les di en su momento. A veces me pregunto por qué no puedo recordar nada sobre aquel día. Recuerdo a mi familia, a mis amigos, incluso mi vida antes y después de ese día, pero nada acerca de aquello. –Por un momento le llegó a la mente ese acosador y sus palabras sobre que no quería recordar –. ¿Qué fue lo que vi? ¿Qué sentí? –Negó con la cabeza –. A veces siento que he perdido algo importante, pero no logro imaginar que puede ser. –miró la rama con florecillas que siempre depositaba allí –. Dime, ¿crees que ese chico tiene razón y en cierta forma no quiera recordar aquel día? Puede que fuese tan desagradable que por eso mi mente se haya bloqueado inconscientemente. –De nuevo le vino a la mente el pelinegro –. Jeh, va a volverme loco –susurró –. Ese acosador, me sigue incluso hasta mi casa y creo que no está muy bien de la cabeza. Dice cosas sin sentido… –se sintió observado por su lado derecho, así que miró tan rápido como pudo hacia allí. No había nada, sólo campo. Regresó entonces su vista a la tumba –. Bueno, tengo que irme o se me hará tarde. Te veré mañana. –sonrió y apoyó su mano en el suelo para finalmente levantarse. Se sacudió el pantalón e hizo una reverencia –. Adiós –se despidió, girando su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, comenzando a caminar.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando la mano blanquecina cogió la flor allí depositaba. La miró con cuidado y miró hacia Naruto que estaba ya bastante lejos. Dejó escapar un suspiro profundo por la nariz y dejó la flor en su sitio. Se cruzó de brazos y quedó pensativo durante un buen rato.

–¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? –sintió cierta molestia en sus brazos, así que los descruzó y se los miró. Poco a poco iban desapareciendo y apareciendo como un lento parpadeo –. Nt, se nos acaba el tiempo. –dicha esta frase, desapareció por completo en un pestañeo.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Los ojos azules miraban hacia fuera a través de la ventana de su habitación. Había pasado una semana y ni rastro del pelinegro. ¿Se habría mudado de la ciudad? Era la única opción posible. No estaban en temporada de vacaciones y ya no le acosaba ni en el instituto ni en la puerta de su casa por la noche, así que era la única respuesta que encontraba.

Con su mano cerró la cortina y caminó hasta su cama, donde se tumbó boca arriba cruzándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza –. Era atractivo –reconoció –. Aunque raro. –añadió al recordar que había desaparecido casi en sus narices, que lo acosaba y sus frases sin sentido –. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? –no pudo evitar preguntarse. En cierta forma se había acostumbrado a su acoso y sentía curiosidad por saber más acerca de él y no sólo eso. Desde que no le veía pudo poner sus pensamientos en orden y llegó a la conclusión de que quizá el pelinegro sabía cosas acerca del día del accidente que él no podía recordar por mucho que se lo propusiese.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Continuará…

Debido al cumpleaños de Sasuke un grupito que se llama la edad de oro en facebook, nos hemos animado para escribir una historia Sasunaru. Y esta es la mía, espero que os guste. No olvidéis dejar un comentario tanto si os gusta como si no, la historia. Hasta el siguiente capítulo n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Continuación…

 **& SasuNaru&**

Un día más, caminaba a través del campo para dirigirse hacia la tumba con su típico ramillete de flores. Observaba las flores entusiasmado sin dejar de caminar, esta vez eran de color diferente, amarillas. Levantó la vista con una sonrisa, pero se detuvo en sus pasos al ver sentado frente a la tumba al pelinegro.

Los ojos azules le observaban con bastante atención. Aquel joven sólo miraba fijamente la tumba en silencio. Se preguntó entonces si era un familiar. Recordó que era un estudiante transferido, así que a lo mejor no pudo ir a visitarla antes. ¡Eso tenía sentido! Pero otra duda le asaltó en sus pensamientos. Si estaba allí, eso significaba que no se había mudado lógicamente. Entonces, ¿por qué no le había visto en todo ese tiempo? No era que desease verlo, pero sí que le extrañaba de ese acosador. ¿Acaso se había enfermado? Esto también tenía sentido, seguramente algún resfriado o algo que le hizo estar en casa.

Sin pensarlo más, siguió avanzando sin perder de vista al que tenía en frente, hasta finalmente acortar la distancia con él. Al ver que el joven de ojos negros giraba la cabeza para mirarle, desvió su mirada y se agachó para depositar su ramillete en la tumba.

Iniciaría la conversación– ¿Eres su familiar? –Dio por hecho–. Ha de estar feliz entonces. –continuó.

Los ojos negros se desviaron del joven de cabellos rubios, para mirar hacia la tumba. Sus pensamientos todavía no estaban del todo claros–. No has recordado. –afirmó.

El rubio al escuchar eso, se incorporó y miró al otro–. ¿Tú qué sabes?

–Porque sigues aquí –se apoyó en el suelo con su mano derecha y se puso de pie–. Se te acaba el tiempo.

Aunque no entendió una vez más sus palabras, decidió contestarle–. No puedo hacerlo. Ya te lo dije.

Los ojos negros miraron una vez más a esa tumba sin nombre–. Claro, después de todo es lo que elegiste.

–Oye, ¿qué quieres decir? Hablas poco, pero cuando lo haces no dejas de decir incoherencias.

–Te niegas a ver la realidad.

–¿Qué realidad? –Preguntó, intentando atar cabos en esa especie de conversación, pero todo aquello era una locura–. Oye, si sabes algo de mí, cuéntamelo. Después de todo no sé ni quién eres, no te conozco de nada y me pides que recuerde algo que he olvidado.

–No funciona así. –le contestó, regresando su vista hacia él.

–¿Qué? –preguntó no dándole crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar–. ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Esto es una especie de juego para ti? Si piensas ayudarme, eres bienvenido, de lo contrario vete por dónde hayas venido.

Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de hablar– Dime, Naruto. ¿Te gusta esta vida?

Se cruzó de brazos indignado por la contestación que le había dado el pelinegro–. No veo que tiene que ver eso con nuestra conversación, pero ya que lo preguntas, iba muy bien hasta que tú has aparecido de la nada con una sarta de estupideces. –refunfuñó.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón–. Claro –susurró, dejándose ahora llevar por sus pensamientos. Por hoy había sido suficiente, no quería hacer enfadar más al rubio. Dio unos pasos hacia delante y pasó de largo del Uzumaki.

Naruto volvió a sorprenderse por el comportamiento de ese individuo, pero ya se estaba hartando. Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta– ¡Ah, no! ¡Tú de aquí no te mueves hasta que no aclaremos esto! –diciendo esto, agarró al pelinegro del brazo izquierdo para detenerle en su caminar, pero no se esperó lo que iba a suceder.

De repente estaba sentado en el interior de un coche. Movía la boca, pero no escuchaba lo que decía. Podía ver un paisaje frente a él. Unas montañas un tanto lejanas a su derecha y a su izquierda unos árboles que parecían seguir esa carretera por la que circulaba un tanto deprisa. Se notó fruncir el ceño y abrió la boca de más, al mismo tiempo que giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Ahí podía ver el asiento del conductor, pero no quién conducía. El asiento estaba vacío, aunque podía ver cómo el volante giraba hacia un lado y hacia otro.

Algo le hizo mirar con rapidez hacia delante, encontrándose con la fatal sorpresa de que parte delantera de un camión rojo iba a chocar contra él. Cerró los ojos asustado y gritó.

–¡Ah! –Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que sujetaba a Sasuke del brazo. Aterrorizado lo soltó de repente. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¡Parecía tan real! Sin poder evitarlo retrocedió unos pasos.

–Naruto –el pelinegro dio un paso para acercarse a él.

–¡¿Qué me has hecho?! ¡No te me acerques! –Gritó, haciendo que el otro se detuviese en el acto– ¡¿Qué coño ha sido eso?! –notaba su cuerpo temblar por el miedo que había sentido y todavía sentía.

Para el joven de ojos negros era evidente ver el dolor reflejado en la cara del rubio. Apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada al respecto, aunque el dueño de los ojos azules no se daba cuenta debido a su nerviosismo. Volvió a dar un paso hacia delante, pero el otro volvió a regañarle.

Se echó manos a la cabeza ya que esas imágenes ahora estaban grabadas en su cabeza– ¡No te me acerques! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame solo! –Gritó, y fue ese el momento en el que sintió una tremenda punzada en su brazo– ¡Ah! –se quejó, echándose mano a la zona afectada. Rabiaba de dolor y no comprendía que acababa de pasar, pero lo único que sabía es que no debería haberle tocado jamás. Por alguna razón sentía presión en su corazón y un dolor intenso que jamás había sentido.

–¿Tanto duele? –preguntó lo obvio y eso hizo enloquecer al rubio.

Miró al pelinegro con ira. ¿Qué si dolía? ¿Es que era estúpido? ¿Acaso no era evidente? Desde luego ese chico no era humano y estaba claro que no estaba ahí para ayudarle, más bien para burlarse de él–. Desaparece de mi vista. –siseó con odio.

Estudió la mirada del rubio–. Como quieras. –dicho esto, desapareció en un pestañeo de su vista.

Ese fue el detonante que le hizo perder las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Con rapidez sintió su cuerpo caer y todo se volvió oscuridad.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Abrió los ojos y sintiéndose desorientado miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el bosque. Poco a poco fue incorporándose hasta ponerse de pie. Se tocó la cabeza intentando recordar que había pasado y porqué estaba allí. Pero lo único que tenía claro es que estaba oscureciendo y llegaría tarde a casa. Así que comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Abrió los ojos con rapidez a la misma vez que se incorporó en la cama. Sudaba a mares y estaba oscuro en su habitación. Angustiado se retiró el sudor de la frente. De nuevo había tenido su pesadilla nocturna, sólo que esta vez podía recordarla. Tenía una sensación rara en su pecho. Todo había sido muy real como para ser una simple pesadilla. Además estaba el hecho de que se le hacía muy familiar. ¿Y si era un recuerdo? Giró su cuerpo y estiró su mano para darle a la llave de la luz y así poder al menos ver.

"¿Son recuerdos? Pero de ser así tengo muchas lagunas y hay cosas que no entiendo. Y de ser así, ¿por qué ahora?". Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se tapó los ojos–. Nada tiene sentido –susurró cansado. Cada vez despertaba con más frecuencia por las noches y eso le agotaba tremendamente, la diferencia es que los demás no podía recordarlos y este sí. Paseó su vista por la habitación intentando encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas y se detuvo al llegar al escritorio donde tenía un libro de la biblioteca, el que le había ayudado para su trabajo. Se rascó la nunca un momento y procedió a retirar las sábanas hacia un lado para salir de la cama.

Tan pronto se puso de pie, caminó hasta el escritorio y cogió el libro con su mano izquierda para mirar la portada. Vio el retrato terrorífico en la portada y dejó escapar una sonrisa–. No todos son tan terroríficos –se dijo a sí mismo al pensar en el fantasmal pelinegro. Podía recordarlo con una sonrisa al saber que no era un fantasma tras la confirmación de tanta gente. Dejó el libro de nuevo dónde estaba y con pasos algo ligeros se acercó hasta la cortina y la retiró con una sonrisa al pensar que ese chico podía estar al otro lado, pero pronto se desvaneció al ver que no era así. No había nadie y no le extrañaba tampoco, era demasiado tarde. Dejó caer la cortina de nuevo y se preguntó dónde estaría. Hacía un tiempo que no le acosaba y no sabía nada de él. Aunque al principio le asustaba y le molestaba, no podía evitar haberse dejado de sentir solo. Y desde que tuvo el accidente, incluso teniendo a su familia y a sus amigos a su alrededor no podía evitar sentir que nadie podría jamás comprenderle y eso le llenaba de soledad en su corazón.

Quizá lo que necesitaba era otro nuevo amigo para seguir adelante y aunque parecía que su fuerte no era hablar, atractivo sí que era. Eso no se podía negar. Sonrió avergonzado–. Me gustaría volver a verle, aunque sólo fuese en el instituto. –susurró. Con ese pensamiento volvió a meterse en la cama.

Un pelinegro apareció en el exterior y observó como la luz de la habitación del rubio se apagaba. Sonrió al pensar que tendría otra oportunidad con Uzumaki.

 **& SasuNaru&**

El rubio se sentía nervioso sentando frente a la tumba. Ese joven había aparecido hoy en la biblioteca cuando él estaba regresando el libro que tomó prestado para el trabajo. Le pidió verle para hablar, diciendo que quería ayudarle y le pidió que eligiese un lugar para que se vieran. Naruto eligió el bosque donde estaba la tumba, porque allí no serían molestados por nadie. Así que ahora esperaba impaciente a que el otro llegase a su acordada cita.

El dueño de los ojos negros observaba cómo el rubio miraba la tumba. Era evidente que no recordaba lo que había sucedido la vez anterior, de lo contrario no estaría tan tranquilo y él no estaría allí. Decidió llamar al rubio para empezar con aquello cuanto antes, ya que el tiempo era muy valioso.

–Naruto.

El nombrado miró de inmediato hacia la izquierda y se puso de pie–. Estoy aquí –sonrió algo nervioso.

–Vamos a sentarnos –pidió.

–Claro –respondió, viendo que el pelinegro le imitaba en lo de sentarse. Al ver que tras tomar asiento uno frente al otro no paraba de mirarle, decidió romper el hielo, preguntándose en qué pensaba cuando observaba así–. Tú dirás.

–No me hagas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo limítate a contestarme. –al ver la cara confusa del rubio decidió continuar–. Tú sólo hazlo. Aunque no le encuentres sentido, hazlo. –recalcó–. Quiero ayudarte. –le recordó.

Naruto desvió la mirada un momento hacia el suelo. Como siempre no entendía nada de ese misterioso chico, pero estaba ofreciéndole su ayuda y ya que él mismo pensaba que quizá podía ayudarle de alguna forma, pues no podía rechazársela. Miró de nuevo al pelinegro y asintió con la cabeza–. Está bien.

–¿Has recordado? –sabía que sí o al menos en parte, dado lo que pasó anteriormente, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso para no asustar otra vez al rubio.

–No lo sé. Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño. Parecía muy real, pero a la vez no tiene sentido.

–¿Por qué no tiene sentido? –quería comprobar hasta dónde había recordado.

–Sueño que estoy en un coche en el asiento del copiloto, pero no hay nadie en el asiento del conductor y… –cerró los ojos unos segundos con fuerza, intentando sacar algo en claro, pero no lo hacía, así que volvió a abrirlos–. ¿Sabes quién iba conmigo ese día? –Desechó esa idea de inmediato–. Claro cómo ibas a saberlo –se echó a reír–. Creo que en mis recuerdos de ese día, perdí algo muy importante, pero no sé que puede ser. –se sinceró.

Miró fijamente al rubio y dejó escapar un suspiro por los labios–. Si es importante para ti o no, sólo puedes decidirlo tú. –contestó refiriéndose a ambas cosas, aunque no sabía si el otro lo habría apreciado–. Dime, ¿no sientes que todo ha cambiado desde ese día?

–Bueno hasta ahora le había tomado cierto hastío a hablar sobre lo que me sucedió o no…–fue interrumpido por el otro.

–No me refería a eso. –Al ver a Uzumaki confuso, continuó– ¿No sientes que hay cosas que no encajan a tu alrededor?

Negó la cabeza sin comprenderle– ¿Cómo qué?

–¿No es raro que todo te salga bien? Si deseas que tu amigo te compre el bocadillo, lo hace antes de decírselo. –notó en el momento que había dado en el clavo. Tras observarlo todo este tiempo había podido ver muchos detalles que sabía que se le escapaban al otro– ¿No te resulta raro que todo el mundo piense lo mismo que tú en el momento exacto? Tus amigos, tus familiares... ¿Que todo te salga siempre de maravilla incluso en momentos cruciales? –Vio la cara pensativa del moreno de piel y decidió dejarlo más en duda– ¿Por qué vienes a visitar esta tumba?

–Ah. Es que él o ella se siente solo –completó la frase con una sonrisa diminuta, al estar pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.

–¿Es por eso? ¿O por una necesidad propia de estar aquí? –le hizo ver–. Si deseases que dos más dos fueran cinco, así sería –aclaró.

Miró inquieto al que tenía enfrente– ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

Apoyó una de sus manos en el césped para ayudarse a ponerse en pie–. Nada es lo que parece, sólo tienes que ponerlo en práctica. Piensa en ello y decide tu camino a seguir.

El rubio se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo– Espera –dijo con rapidez– ¿Ya te marchas? –Le vio asentir. ¿Acaso no podía retenerlo allí más tiempo? Estiró su mano a modo de saludo–. Tú sabes cómo me llamo, pero yo no sé tu nombre. –le invitó así a que se lo dijera.

Miró esa mano durante unos segundos. No quería hacer sufrir al otro de nuevo al tener contacto físico–. Mi nombre no es importante y tengo afenfosfobia.

Con su mano estirada, enarcó una ceja desconcertado al escuchar eso tan raro–. ¿Afe qué?

–Tengo miedo a ser tocado por los demás –le informó–, así que… –fue lo mejor que pudo inventar para librarse de ser tocado –levantó la mano a modo de saludo–… Adiós.

Retiró la mano y vio al otro darse la vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse– Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad?

El pelinegro se detuvo–. Sólo si tú lo deseas.

–¡Lo deseo! –se apresuró a decir y al darse cuenta de que había sonado como alguien desesperado, se tapó la boca y se sonrojó, pero para su suerte el otro no se giró.

Sonrió con algo de tristeza–. Hasta entonces –dijo, para después comenzar a caminar.

El rubio se quedó observando cómo el pelinegro se iba alejando cada vez más de allí. No sabía por qué, pero le daba la sensación de que era alguien bastante solitario. Pensaría muy bien en lo que le había dicho.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Kiba le sacó de sus pensamientos– ¿Qué decías? –le preguntó al tiempo que miró hacia él. Estaban sentados en el lugar de siempre, durante la hora del recreo. El sol apretaba, y necesitaban más que nunca las sombras de los árboles.

–Ya nada. –lo olvidaría. Después de todo no le gustaba hablar con las paredes, pero si reconocía que era raro en el rubio hacer eso– ¿En qué piensas?

Sonrió–. No es nada. Tranquilo. –miró hacia la derecha y vio caminar al pelinegro por el patio. Sonrió bobamente sin poder evitarlo. Le vio pararse frente al edificio, mirando seguramente hacia el reloj del edificio para ver la hora.

Vio a su amigo perder de nuevo su atención– ¿Qué estás mirando? –preguntó curioso, mirando entonces a la misma dirección.

Se sintió tan apenado que desvió la cabeza hacia otro lugar. "Ojalá que no le vea, me moriría de vergüenza si sabe que me gusta".

–Jajaja.

Genial, ahora vendrían las burlas–. No es nada.

–¿Te ha llamado la atención la construcción del edificio? ¿Los árboles?

Al escuchar aquel comentario, Naruto se extrañó y miró a su amigo para acto seguido, mirar hacia el lugar dónde se seguía encontrando el pelinegro en la misma posición en la que lo dejó.

–Pensé por tu reacción que se trataba de alguna chica guapa, pero no es así. A no ser que la belleza del paisaje y del edificio te hayan encandilado. –comentó bromeando.

Naruto abrió más los ojos a modo de sorpresa. ¿Acaso no podía ver al chico misterioso frente a ellos?–. No, de hecho me ha sorprendido no ver a nadie allí a estas horas –decidió seguirle el juego. Pensó en las palabras del día anterior, poner a prueba. "Dos más dos siempre han sido cinco", creyó eso tan firmemente como en que él era rubio–. Ayer hice un examen de matemáticas me quitaron un punto por poner que dos más dos eran cuatro. –sonrió como si hubiese cometido un fallo.

–Jajaja. –rió, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio–. ¿Cómo has podido tener un error tan tonto? Naruto, desde la infancia te enseñan a que dos más dos son cinco. ¿Acaso no puedes recordar algo tan simple?

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Por la expresión de Kiba, sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, le había dado la respuesta que él esperaba sin vacilar y eso le asustó, pero no era el momento de titubear. Ahora lo intentaría con una mentira obvia. "Naruto, tengo una hija de mi misma edad".

La cara de Kiba se tornó seria–. ¿Sabes? Nunca le he contado esto a nadie, pero, en realidad tengo una hija de mi misma edad.

Naruto se puso de pie de inmediato. "No sabes mi nombre".

Su cara cambió a una de desconcertado–. Perdona. Pero, ¿cuál era tu nombre?

Sintió un puñetazo en el estómago que le atravesó la espalda, al igual que un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Aún así, no lo demostraría frente a su amigo. Sonrió intentando mostrarse normal– .Uzumaki Naruto.

–Oh –añadió simplemente sin ninguna emoción.

Empezó a sentirse nervioso dada la reciente situación, así que lo mejor era salir de allí, bajo una excusa inventada–Tengo que irme Kiba, he quedado en la biblioteca. Mañana nos vemos.

–Está bien –sonrió.

Uzumaki observó que en el cuerpo de su amigo aparecía algo como una especie de interferencia que iba y venía. Se sintió angustiado, así que se apresuró con disimulo a darle la espalda. No pudo evitar sentir las lágrimas recorrerle las mejillas, pero debía ser fuerte y no llorar en voz alta, no hasta no estar completamente a solas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El pelinegro tenía razón, algo no andaba bien.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Lloraba descontrolado en su comedor por la escena que tenía en frente. Sus padres estaban estáticos frente a él. Estaban de pie junto a la mesa con dos platos en las manos cada uno. Su madre había depositado ambos sobre la mesa con una sonrisa, mientras su padre mantenía uno más alto que otro, con la boca abierta. Al igual que su amigo Kiba, sus cuerpos hacían una especie de interferencia. Nada más llegar del instituto había llegado a casa y sin querer había puesto a prueba otras tácticas con sus padres y para cerciorarse de que no era coincidencia, continuó con ello, con la diferencia de que sus padres cada vez comenzaron a ralentizar sus movimientos mientras esas interferencias como si de una tele vieja se tratase, aparecían y desaparecían en ellos. Por más que lo pedía, no se movían y él ya sentía que aquello estaba siendo como una pesadilla.

Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, echó a correr en busca de la salida.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Paseaba nervioso por delante de la tumba de un lado a otro. Miraba al suelo como si en el encontrase la respuesta que desde ayer había estado buscando y que no le aparecía en la cabeza. Nada tenía sentido y tenía miedo. Esperaba al otro joven ahí, pero no había ni rastro de él. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Quizá era una mala pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, pero cuando todo volviese a la normalidad se reiría de todo y volvería a ser como siempre.

Se detuvo y miró hacia la tumba– ¿Es que hoy no va a venir? –le preguntó, esperando una respuesta que sabía que no llegaría. Por eso, no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

–No te gires –le pidió.

Reconoció la voz–. ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó, haciendo la intención de darse la vuelta para encararle, pero de nuevo el pelinegro le detuvo.

–Te he dicho que no lo hagas –instó autoritario con voz calmada.

Y por inercia, así lo hizo– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupado.

Se miró las manos, que eran ya prácticamente invisibles–. Nada –miró de nuevo al rubio–. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

–Yo también –se apresuró a decir–. Tienes razón, hay cosas que no encajan, pero no entiendo que está pasando.

Se sintió impotente, sus oportunidades se habían acabado y no volvería a verle–. Yo, he venido a despedirme.

–¿Despedirte? ¿Vas a mudarte? –se sintió intranquilo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Si eso era así, quería verle aunque fuese por última vez.

–Mi tiempo aquí se ha acabado. Este es el adiós definitivo.

Silenció unos segundos al escuchar esa frase, intentando analizarla sin éxito–. No lo entiendo –al escuchar aquello se había puesto más ansioso, así que sin poder evitarlo, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con algo sorprendente. Su cara reflejaba la estupefacción que sentía en ese momento. Ese chico estaba desvaneciéndose. ¿Pero qué? –Le miró a los ojos preocupado– ¿Qué te está pasando? –Le rondó otra idea por la cabeza–. Dios, ¿eras un fantasma después de todo?

–Nunca rechacé esa idea, pero tampoco lo afirmé. –se miró a sí mismo, si es que quedaba algo, porque sólo podía verse de pecho para arriba–. Aunque ahora más bien lo parezca. –Miró de nuevo al rubio–. Es el precio a pagar por entrar en tu mundo.

Miró al joven aún más confundido – ¿Mi mundo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Tomó aire por la nariz y lo dejó escapar de nuevo. Ahora que era el final, ya todo daba igual–. No estás en la realidad, Naruto. Tu mismo creaste este mundo perfecto para ti después del accidente.

Se sorprendió de sobre manera al escuchar aquello, quedándose con la boca abierta unos segundos. – Espera un segundo, no te entiendo.

–Despierta –sonrió con nostalgia.

Naruto palideció ante lo escuchado. Un mundo que no era realidad, las veces que le había pedido que despertase– ¿Estoy en coma? –preguntó, viendo al otro asentir–. Si sabías algo así, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Porque la realidad para ti parecía mucho más dolorosa. Aquí tienes todo lo que quieres, todo sale de acuerdo a tus deseos y yo no era nadie para negar tu felicidad. Y sólo depende de ti si quieres salir de ella o no. De todas formas este mundo era tan real que no me hubieses creído.

–Necesitabas que viera las evidencias por mí mismo y después decidiera –comprendió, aunque no por ello dejó de estar asombrado con todo aquello. Jamás hubiese notado algo por sí solo. –Al verle desvanecerse más, se acercó a él–. Dime tu nombre, por lo menos quiero saberlo si vas a desaparecer.

Volvió a sonreír con tristeza–. Uchiha Sasuke.

–Sasuke –repitió –Sasuke –volvió a repetirse. El nombre por alguna razón se le hacía familiar.

Sasuke acortó la distancia con él–. Decidas lo que decidas, espero que seas feliz por siempre. –dicho esto, acortó más la distancia hasta besarle en los labios.

Un cúmulo de imágenes regresó a su cabeza hasta transportarlo a aquel día.

Habían escogido una cabaña abandona para la reunión, perteneciente a la familia de Choji. Se encontraba en mitad del campo y nadie les molestaría allí. Aprovechando que habían terminado los exámenes finales, decidieron reunirse tras meses sin verse. Todos vestían ropa informal y ahora estaban sentados en el suelo de un comedor, al cual se habían ocupado de retirar los muebles hacia una esquina para estar más anchurosos, y poder formar entre ellos un medio círculo, mientras escuchaban historias de terror. Choji, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto e Hinata, miraban con atención a su amigo para ver qué historia escucharían ahora.

Kiba estaba frente a ellos de pie, poniendo una voz tenebrosa para crear el ambiente.

–Un amigo me contó, que su abuelo le contó a su hermano mayor, que algo terrible ocurrió aquí hace muchísimo tiempo. –la atención del público ya la tenía, así que debía continuar –. Me contó que un chico estaba saliendo con una chica en mi instituto, pero sus familias no estaban de acuerdo con esa relación, así que quedaron una noche en ese edificio para fugarse en secreto de esta ciudad. Sus nombres eran Rin y Obito. –Les hizo saber–. Obito llegó a la hora acordada y esperó a que llegase Rin. Y lo hizo, pero no en circunstancias normales. –observó la cara de miedo de alguna de las chicas, la de algunos de los chicos era de intriga, la de Sasuke y Gaara no daban mucho a conocer que estarían pensando, pero la de Naruto lo decía todo. No estaba cómodo con aquella situación y lo sabía sólo con verle la cara. Aún así, el público le seguía esperando–. Cuando el chico la vio, ella tenía el rostro desfigurado por una severa paliza. Ella le dijo que nunca volverían a estar juntos y desapareció delante de él sin dejar rastro. –silenció unos segundos para hacerles dudar–. Así es, Rin apareció ante Obito como un fantasma. Su promesa hizo que pudieran verse una última vez. –esclareció –. Todos decían que el chico enloqueció al perder a su primer amor. Decían que se le veía hablar solo en los pasillos y cuando le preguntaban que con quién hablaba, siempre respondía que con Rin. Hasta que un día… –retrasó la frase un poco para causar más tensión–. Él apareció ahorcado en un aula de mi instituto. –los ojos azules de Uzumaki no tardaron en demostrarle lo asustado que estaba –. Desde entonces se dice que él se aparece en ocasiones, buscando a su primer amor. Algunos estudiantes han dicho verle, otros que escuchan voces cuando están solos. Otros sólo escuchan un llanto desgarrador por los pasillos…–fue interrumpido por Naruto.

–¿No son ya suficientes historias por hoy? –preguntó, mirando a Kiba con algo de nerviosismo.

Se detuvo a mirar al rubio con evidencia– ¿Asustado? –preguntó sonriendo al saber la respuesta.

Miró a sus amigos y les vio mirarle. Miró de nuevo a Kiba– No. –sabía que había llamado la atención de todos y ahora se sentía peor que antes–. Es que podríamos hacer otras cosas que contar historias de miedo.

Se cruzó de brazos– ¿Cómo qué? –le preguntó esperando una mejor propuesta que esa.

–No sé. Hace tiempo que muchos de nosotros no nos vemos por culpa de la distancia y de los estudios.

Shikamaru también habló–. Eso es verdad. –comentó, mirando al que tenía en frente.

–Pero las historias de miedo son divertidas –interrumpió Lee, quien había hecho esa propuesta.

Kankuro fue el siguiente en hablar–. Seguro que los tortolitos preferirían estar solos, a tener que escuchar unas historias sobre fantasmas –hizo referencia por Temari y Shikamaru que salían desde hacía tiempo y al no estar en el mismo instituto mantenían su relación a larga distancia.

Algunos rieron al ver la vergüenza reflejada en la cara de ambos, otros hicieron ciertas bromas al respecto.

Gaara miró hacia su derecha. Su amigo Uzumaki miraba al suelo, pero su mirada era muy inquieta y su color de piel no era el de siempre. Se acercó bastante a él para dejar sus labios a la altura de su oreja derecha–. Naruto, ¿estás bien? –le susurró–. Estás pálido. –reconoció.

Le miró de frente y se encontró con que estaba muy cerca. Así que se alejó un poco hacia atrás–. No es nada. Saldré a tomar un poco el aire. –le contestó en el mismo tono y apoyando su mano en el suelo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta para salir de allí. Bajo la atenta pero disimulada mirada de Sasuke, Gaara imitó a Naruto y se fue tras él.

El rubio abrió la puerta que daba al exterior de la cabaña y salió por fin a la calle, o más bien al campo. La entrada estaba rodeada por una baranda de madera que conducían hasta tres escaleras según se salía hacia la izquierda. Frente a la baranda, abajo estaban aparcados los coches de algunos de sus compañeros y del chico que desde hacía meses le estaba dando quebraderos de cabeza.

Bajó las escaleras y se retiró un poco de la cabaña. Comenzó a tomar aire por la boca con fuerza y a expulsarlo. El aire de allí era bastante limpio y estaba rodeado por un bosque precioso, así que disfrutaría de la vista mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

Hacía dos años que era consciente de su amor hacía Uchiha y meses atrás decidió confesarle su amor, pero fue rechazado. Eso y otro acto reciente, le tenían más nervioso de la cuenta.

Gaara abrió la puerta y miró hacia la izquierda, encontrándose con el solitario Naruto que le daba la espalda. Preocupado bajó las escaleras y tan pronto como llegó a su altura, le puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho.

–¿Qué te pasa?

Soltó el aire y decidió contestar a eso, intentando sonreír–. Las historias de fantasma no son mi fuerte. Qué vergüenza, ¿no? –no era capaz de mirarle, si lo hacía, sabía que su amigo descubriría en parte la mentira.

–Todos le tenemos miedo a algo, no hay de qué avergonzarse. Pero ese no es tu problema. Estabas así incluso cuando llegamos a la cabaña. Yo diría que más bien algo te preocupa. ¿Qué es? –sin mover el brazo de ahí, caminó unos pasos, rodeándole, para ponerse frente a él y mirarle a los ojos.

Tan pronto apareció en su campo de visión, le rehuyó la mirada hacia la izquierda–. Las cosas no me han salido bien, eso es todo. No he tenido suerte. –comentó, sonriendo con tristeza.

Estudió su mirada, ahora no tenía dudas–. Tiene que ver de nuevo con Uchiha, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? –preguntó, ya que estaba al tanto de todo lo que ese desgraciado le hacía pasar a Naruto.

Sabía que podía confiar en Gaara, después de todo, el sabía sobre sus sentimientos por Sasuke desde hacía tiempo y no se lo dijo a nadie. En él, podía confiar plenamente, sabía que podía guardar secretos y le aconsejaba en lo que podía–. Ayer volví a declararme, pero volvió a rechazarme. Aproveché la ocasión de que íbamos a tener vacaciones de por medio y a pesar de que sabía su respuesta, volví a intentarlo. Sólo que…–fue interrumpido por Gaara.

–No sabíamos nada de la reunión, hasta que Kiba nos llamó por la noche para decírnoslo.

Miró a Gaara–. Cuando Kiba me llamó para decirme que nos reuniríamos todos por hoy, no podía decir que no. –en realidad sus amigos no sabían nada acerca de sus sentimientos por Uchiha, entonces no encontró una excusa apropiada para negarse.

Sabaku le miró con compresión–. Debe dolerte mucho. –puso su otra mano en el otro hombro del rubio.

–Jeh, me siento patético –reconoció sin mucho ánimo. Él siempre me trata con un cero a la izquierda. No me tiene en cuenta para nada y siempre pelea conmigo. Y yo ya no sé qué hacer para hacerle ver que existo. –sintió su corazón oprimirse y no pudo evitar sentir que una lágrima escapaba de su ojo izquierdo contra su voluntad.

–No llores –le pidió en un tono lleno de comprensión.

–Tenerle al lado, en la misma habitación, hace que me cueste respirar –sorbió el moquillo.

Levantó su mano derecha y procedió a limpiarle la lágrima–. No merece tus lágrimas y lo sabes. Te dije que yo estaba aquí para ti.

Al saber por dónde iba la conversación, decidió que era mejor detenerle–. Gaara –el nombrado llevó su dedo hasta los labios del rubio para hacerle callar.

–Yo te haría feliz si aceptaras salir conmigo. Sé que ahora mismo no es el momento, pero podríamos intentarlo. –Retiró la mano de allí y procedió a abrazar a su amigo–. No es necesario una respuesta inmediata.

Se sentía muy herido y el abrazo de Gaara era protector, necesitaba esa tranquilidad que le proporcionaba, pero también sabía que no estaba enamorado de él y no quería hacerle daño–. Gaara, yo…

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que el pelirrojo se apartó de él con rapidez, de haberle correspondido el abrazo, cosa que no hizo, estaba seguro de que habría perdido algún brazo en el camino. Pero se sorprendió al ver que no había sido el pelirrojo que se había alejado por motivo propio, sino que Uchiha lo tenía agarrado de la parte trasera de la camiseta. Al parecer él había sido el que había forzado la separación.

–Aléjate de él –sentenció con una mirada fría, soltando la camiseta del joven de cabellos rojos.

Gaara le miró con reproche. No le había gustado nada ese comportamiento egoísta digno de un Uchiha–. Quien debería de alejarse de él, eres tú. –aclaró, frunciendo el ceño.

Se puso delante de Naruto, como si quisiera protegerle y asegurarse de que no volvía a haber algún tipo de acercamiento entre ellos–. Me tienes harto –siseó sin perder de vista a Sabaku.

Naruto miraba estupefacto la escena. ¿Qué hacía allí Sasuke? ¿Les había escuchado?

Gaara sonrió y se cruzó de brazos–. Dime, Uchiha, ¿me tienes celos?

–Jeh. No seas ridículo.

–Que yo sepa no se te ha perdido nada aquí, así que déjanos solos. Estábamos en mitad de algo muy importante. Interrumpes –descruzó los brazos y dio un par de pasos para acercarse, pero Sasuke estiró el brazo y le puso la mano sobre su pecho para impedirle que siguiese avanzando.

–He dicho que no te acerques a él. –siseó con enfado, mandándole una mirada de advertencia.

–Él no es un juguete. Tiene sus sentimientos. –le recordó.

–A mí que me importa. –fue su contestación.

El rubio frunció el ceño, cogió al pelinegro del brazo y le obligó a voltearse a la fuerza. Tan pronto como lo hizo, le dio un merecido puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda–. ¡Eres un bastardo! –le gritó. El pelinegro, permaneció en silencio al igual que lo hizo el pelirrojo–. Ya me has dejado claro dos veces que no sentías nada por mí, pero acabas de demostrarme que ni siquiera tienes corazón. Los dos nos hemos criado sin padres, pero entre tú y yo siempre estará marcada esa diferencia. –se dio la vuelta indignado y empezó a caminar sin esperar nada más. Ya había sufrido bastante. No era la marioneta de nadie. ¿Cómo se había podido enamorar de un energúmeno así? Si sus padres hubiesen estado vivos, seguramente le habrían regañado y le habrían hecho ver la verdad desde un principio.

Sasuke miró enfadado la silueta del rubio marcharse. Eso no se iba a quedar así, dio un paso hacia delante, pero fue detenido por Gaara que lo sujetó del brazo.

–¿Qué pretendes hacer? –le preguntó, viendo que el otro ni siquiera se había molestado en darse la vuelta para encararle.

Tan pronto escuchó eso, se dio la vuelta y le dio un buen empujón al pelirrojo con ambas manos, haciendo que este cayese al suelo de inmediato. Volviendo a su anterior posición, echó a correr hacia el rubio y tan pronto lo tuvo cerca, sin previo aviso le agarró del brazo y comenzó a tirar de él.

El abrupto tirón que sintió en el brazo por parte del otro, casi le hizo perder el equilibrio–. ¿Eh? –tan pronto vio de quien se trataba, se sintió confundido por unos segundos– ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame –exigió, aunque Sasuke se lo estaba llevando a rastras. Más bien el caminaba raro, porque no guiaba sus propios pasos e intentaba guardar el equilibrio.

Con su mano libre, Uchiha sacó la llave del coche del bolsillo de su pantalón y apretó el botón para así quitar el seguro de su coche desde la distancia. Un onda civic 2015 rojo y sin alerón que le había regalado Itachi por su cumpleaños, estaba un poco más apartado de los otros dos coches. Apretó el agarre para evitar que Uzumaki pudiese escapar.

–¡Me estás haciendo daño en la muñeca, idiota! –se quejó, intentando soltarse con la otra mano.

Se puso frente a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió, metiendo al rubio dentro del coche sin miramientos, de un empujón, como si de tirar la basura se tratase. Cerró la puerta y rodeando por delante el coche, se subió en el asiento del conductor, echando el seguro por dentro.

Naruto había caído tumbado. Para cuando pudo sentarse, escuchó el seguro del coche cerrarse. Miró al otro con enfado–. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Ignoró al rubio en su comentario y se acercó hasta él para ponerle el cinturón de seguridad. Mientras el rubio ahora procedía a intentar abrir la puerta sin éxito, él se puso el cinturón, arrancó el coche y metió la marcha atrás.

Dejó de forcejear con la maneta y volvió a mirarle– ¡Quiero bajarme! –vio al otro quitar el freno a mano y el coche fue marcha atrás con gran rapidez, incluso para dar la vuelta. No pudo evitar agarrarse a su asiento, porque sentía que de no hacerlo saldría despedido hacia uno de los dos lados, a pesar de tener el cinturón puesto. Sintió el frenazo del coche y vio al otro hacer unos movimientos rápidos con las marchas y el volante y no tardaron en ir con la misma prisa hacia delante–. ¿Estás loco? ¿Así te enseñaron a conducir? –iba a seguir con aquello, pero de repente escuchó su teléfono móvil sonar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Con rapidez lo cogió y vio que en la pantalla aparecía el nombre del pelirrojo. Seguramente estaba preocupado por él. Procedió a descolgarlo y a ponérselo en la oreja izquierda.

–Naruto. ¿Estás bien? –escuchó.

–Gaara, tranquilo, estoy bien.

Tan pronto escuchó ese nombre, miró hacia la derecha con rapidez y soltando su mano derecha del volante, agarró el móvil de Naruto y se lo cambió de mano, poniéndoselo en la oreja izquierda y volviendo a tomar el volante con su mano libre. El rubio intentó alcanzar el móvil, pero él ladeo la cabeza para que no pudiese llegar–. No le llames más –dicho esto, se puso el móvil frente a sus ojos durante un segundo. Apretó el botón de colgar y haciendo impulso con su mano, tiró el móvil hacia atrás.

Naruto lo vio caer en el asiento que había detrás del pelinegro. Giró su cuerpo y estiró su mano hacia el objeto, pero no llegaba. Se rindió en ello, no llegaría allí a no ser que se bajase del coche para volver a cogerlo y dudaba que el otro estuviese por la labor de hacerle ese favor.

Giró su cuerpo de nuevo y miró al otro– ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –preguntó, esperando una buena explicación.

–Ese pelirrojo me enferma. –si pensaba en todas las veces que se acercaba al rubio como si fuese una sombra, le ponía histérico.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la carretera–. Por si no lo has notado el móvil era mío. No tenías derecho a quitármelo y mucho menos a tirarlo.

–La otra opción era tirarlo por la ventana. He sido considerado. –confesó irritado.

Miró al pelinegro– ¿Considerado? –Negó con la cabeza–. Lo que eres es un egoísta. ¿Qué tienes contra Gaara? –miró de nuevo hacia delante, viendo unas montañas un tanto lejanas a su derecha y a su izquierda unos árboles que parecían seguir esa carretera por la que circulaba un tanto deprisa.

–No te conviene.

–¡Ja! Y va y me lo dice el que me ha rechazado dos veces. Para que lo sepas Gaara es un buen partido. Es sincero, simpático, sabe cómo tratar a la gente. Me ha pedido salir con él y voy a hacerlo. –le comunicó.

Agarró el volante con más fuerza y pisó inconscientemente el acelerador. ¿Salir con ese? Ni que lo pensase–. Ni se te ocurra. –frunció más el ceño.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar esa respuesta. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda para poder mirarle de nuevo– ¡En primer lugar no corras tanto, vamos a matarnos! ¡Y en segundo lugar no tienes derecho a decidir por mí! ¡Tú ya me has dejado bien claro lo que sientes hacia mí, así que soy libre y puedo salir con quien me dé la gana! –sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a arder. Desde hacía un rato había intentado ser valiente y aguantar sus sentimientos. Pero estos pedían ya salir casi a gritos. Sí, todo hubiese sido muy diferente si se hubiese enamorado del pelirrojo en lugar del pelinegro. Ahora sentía que un mundo en el que no hubiese existido Sasuke era lo mejor para él. Un mundo en el hubiese conocido a sus padres, que hubiese sido malcriado por su cariño. Un mundo en el que siempre hubiese sido comprendido por sus amigos. Un lugar en el que jamás sintiese el dolor de no ser correspondido.

No había mucho tráfico así que llegarían pronto a casa, pero aquella pelea estaba siendo intensa. Un camión rojo se podía ver en la lejanía. O él iba muy deprisa conduciendo o el camión no iba suave. Uchiha vio que algo salía de entre los árboles por la cuneta del carril contrario y que empezaba a cruzar la carretera. ¿Qué era eso? Se lo preguntaba justo cuando escuchó al otro decir que no tenía derecho a decidir por él. Que ya le había dejado bien claro sus sentimientos y que era libre de salir con quien quisiera. Miró al rubio y vio que en su cara había reflejada furia y que sus ojos estaban irritados al intentar aguantar las lágrimas. Nunca le había visto así. ¿Le estaba haciendo tanto daño? Aún así él no se guardaría sus palabras.

–Te lo prohíbo. –miró hacia delante y su expresión cambió totalmente. El camión no sólo estaba más cerca de ellos, sino que también se tambaleaba hacia ellos. Algo estaba arrojado en mitad de la carretera. ¿Un ciervo? No lo sabía, pero eso había hecho que el camionero seguramente perdiera el control del vehículo. ¡Debía frenar cuanto antes! Pisó el pedal a fondo, haciendo que la parte trasera del coche, girase hacia delante. Intentó con unos volantazos rápidos tener el control del vehículo, pero el choque iba a ser inminente.

Al ver la expresión asustada de Sasuke, miró hacia delante a la vez que sintió el coche frenar. Pero ya era tarde. La parte delantera del camión rojo iba a chocar contra ellos. Gritó asustado y se puso ambos brazos sobre la cara por reflejo para protegerse, aunque sabía que no le serviría de nada.

Fueron décimas de segundo las que vio que el camión se echaba encima, ya no podía hacer nada más. En un rápido reflejó miró hacia el rubio, quien dio un grito, aterrorizado por lo que iba a pasar.– ¡Naruto! –se desabrochó el cinturón y saltó hacia el rubio como pudo, quien ya se había cubierto la cara, para abrazarle e intentar protegerle.

El estruendo al chocar no se hizo de esperar. El camión los golpeó destrozando la luna y haciendo que el coche más pequeño se desplazase forzosamente hacia el lado derecho. No tardaron en caer por la cuneta, dando a una ladera empinada, haciéndoles dar vueltas de campana, que cada vez destrozaban más el coche. El coche finalmente se detuvo al chocar contra unos árboles, que les hizo frenar en la interminable cuesta. El coche estaba totalmente abollado del techo. El morro estaba destrozado. Alguna rueda faltaba también y los cristales estaban rotos, al igual que las puertas. El coche más bien parecía un acordeón en muchos trozos.

Cuando se detuvo el movimiento, abrió los ojos negros con dificultad. Debido a la fuerza de los golpes y a que él se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad, le había costado mantenerse abrazado al rubio, así que había terminado en la barriga de este. Levantó un poco su cuerpo para intentar estar a la altura de Uzumaki. Llevó su mano izquierda con temblor hasta la mejilla morena para acariciarla y con esfuerzo miró al joven. Lo tenía muy cerca, pero no le enfocaba bien. Uzumaki parecía estar inconsciente, tenía tanta sangre en la cara que ya no sabía si era suya o de él. Su cara estaba apoyada sobre el marco de su puerta–. No –pronunció débilmente y con esfuerzo, ya que no se encontraba bien–. Naru… –no le dio tiempo a pronunciar su nombre cuando todo su ser le abandonó, haciendo que callera inconsciente sobre el pecho del nombrado.

Separó sus labios de los del rubio y le sonrió– Sé feliz –su cara comenzó a desvanecerse desde la barbilla hasta la boca.

Notó cómo en sus ojos se estaban formando unas lágrimas– ¡Eras tú! ¡Siempre habías sido tú todo este tiempo! –se dio cuenta de que debía detenerle como fuera, antes de que desapareciese por completo– ¡No! ¡Espera! –sintió en ese momento que eso tan importante que le había faltado durante tanto tiempo y podía recuperar de nuevo, lo estaba perdiendo. Vio desparecerle la nariz, los ojos– ¡No me dejes! –, la frente, hasta que desapareció por completo. Sintió sus piernas flaquear y se dejó caer al suelo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos– ¡Sasuke! –Golpeó el suelo con fuerza un par de veces. Incluso aunque había deseado que no desapareciese, lo había terminado haciendo. ¿Es que ya no podía controlar sus propios deseos sobre ese mundo?–. Te quiero –susurró y escuchó un ruido proveniente de la lápida. Miró hacia ella angustiado y vio aparecer un nombre en ella con lentitud, pero bien claro. Negó con la cabeza al leer lo escrito. Aquello no era real, ¡no era posible! Apoyando las manos en el suelo gateó hacia ella, agarrando la piedra por ambos lados. Por más que leía el nombre Uchiha Sasuke, no era capaz de comprenderlo. Su corazón le dolía tanto que no pudo evitar llevar su mano derecha hacia su pecho para intentar amortiguar tanto dolor.

–No puedes estar muerto –negó con la cabeza angustiado y entre lágrimas– . Tú no, Sasuke –sorbió el moquillo y quitando las manos de la lápida, miró al suelo y procedió a cavar con ambas manos desnudas la tierra. Medio tapadas entre la tierra estaban las flores que el siempre depositaba en la tumba. Al verlas recordó el significado y dejó de cavar. 'Nunca te olvidaré' – ¡Perdóname por olvidarte! –sin poder evitarlo, dejó salir todo lo que tenía dentro. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, acompañado de un llanto imparable. Recordó que según Sasuke estaba en coma y ese mundo supuestamente no era real. ¿Para qué lo quería si Uchiha ya no estaba en él? Ya no tenía sentido, sólo su dolor intenso lo tenía. Por si fuese poco, el brazo también comenzó a dolerle, aunque en comparación al otro dolor, no tenía importancia.

Se sentía furioso consigo mismo por ser tan idiota y no haberse dado cuenta de la verdad. Golpeó el suelo de nuevo con ambos puños cerrados– ¡No es justo! ¡Te amo, Sasuke! ¡Quiero despertar de esta dolorosa pesadilla! ¡Quiero estar contigo!

Otro sonido de nuevo despertó su atención. La lápida poco a poco empezó a agrietarse. Un pequeño terremoto sacudía la tierra. Y no era sólo eso, los árboles de alrededor estaban siendo difusos. Se incorporó un poco y vio con temor que la lápida rota cayó al suelo y se hundió en la tierra. Y no era lo único. Sintió un gran estruendo y miró hacia su izquierda. ¡La ciudad estaba siendo destruida! Las casas caían una a una, levantando en el camino una gran polvareda– ¿Qué está pasando? –se preguntó en un susurro. Notó mucha luz, así que miró hacia el cielo y pudo ver cómo una luz intensa y cegadora se acercaba hacia él tan rápido, que le obligó a cerrar los ojos y a cubrirse la cara con los brazos.

Continuará…

 **& SasuNaru&**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Zanzamaru:** Jajaja, espero que sea en el buen sentido de la palabra. Este ha sido el segundo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado y de paso te haya despejado alguna de tus dudas y que te haya dejado otras a cambio.

 **Takaita Hiwatari:** ¿Qué me dices? ¿Era lo que te esperabas que iba a pasar? Espero que este capi también te haya gustado. Ahora ya sabes que sucedió, aunque quedan otras cosas por resolver que seguramente lo harán en el próximo capi.

 **Anomino12:** Jajaja, sí. Hubiese estado bien que Sasuke en la biblioteca se le hubiese acercado por detrás y le hubiese dicho buh al oído como dices tú. Pero no quería asustarlo, aunque el pobre era lo único que conseguía hacer. Estoy segura de que como al resto se te habrán despejado algunas dudas, pero seguramente han llegado otras nuevas. ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?

 **Higary:** La verdad es que suele pasar. Cuanto más metido está uno en la historia, plash, llego yo y le meto corte XD. Mira que Takai me lo regaña siempre, pero nada, que no aprendo. Espero que te haya gustado el capi.

 **ShinigamiXD:** ¿En serio? Pues ahora que lo has mencionado, recuerdo haber visto ese trozo de película cuando era pequeña y ya ni me acordaba. Pero ahora que lo mencionas es verdad, sólo que este no tiene que hacer que sus padres vivan. ¿Y qué me dices? ¿Te esperabas lo que ha pasado en el capi?

 **Ana Reiko:** Hola Ana. Pues tenías razón en lo de la tumba hasta cierto punto. Eso se desvelará en el siguiente capi. ¿A que ahora te surgen más dudas? Es normal, espero que sigas disfrutando de la lectura n.n

 **ReiraUchihaUsui:** Aquí se desvela lo que sucedió aquel día tan fatídico. Seguramente nuevas dudas te han surgido. Pero por lo menos creo que ahora sabéis el porqué de las cosas en parte. De todas formas en el siguiente capi intentaré esclarecerlo un poco más por si algo no se entendió bien.

 **Risana Ho:** Jajaja, ¿en serio soy mala? Bueno si es cierto que os dejé en el capi anterior con la dudilla, pero aquí se aclaró parte. Lo de compartir mi trabajo con vosotras, ha sido un placer. Creo que esto de la edad de oro nos ha hecho a todas disfrutar sobre historias y trabajos bien hechos y por supuesto a sacado lo mejor de las autoras porque le pusimos nuestro corazoncito. Espero que te haya gustado el capi.

 **Shimysol:** De nada, ha sido un placer. Me alegra mucho que te gustase Sasuke fantasma como tú le dices n.n, aunque en este capi ya se despidió del rubio. ¿Te imaginabas que algo así había ocurrido? Nuevas dudas te habrán surgido, estoy segura. Pero no desesperes, poco a poco iré aclarándolas, aunque siempre puedes preguntármelas.

 **Ambu780:** Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia. Y en ese aspecto puedes estar tranquila, yo nunca dejo mis historias sin terminar. Creo que si el anterior capi te dejó en suspense, puede que este te haya dejado igual XD. Hacer esto dos veces es más maldad pura que antes, ¿no crees? XD

 **Karolita:** ¿En serio? Bueno al finalizar el capi ya te diste cuenta de que no era one–shot. Gracias por decir que escribo bien, aunque no soy del todo buena explicando los detalles.

Eso es todo por ahora. Espero que os haya gustado. Si tenéis algunas dudas, podéis preguntar. Hasta el siguiente capi, cuidaros mucho, bye. ¡Viva el SasuNaru!


	3. Chapter 3

Continuación…

 **& SasuNaru&**

Abrió los ojos con pesar. Se sentía muy cansado y no podía enfocar bien. Todo le parecía demasiado blanco. Giraba sus ojos hacia ambos lados intentando encontrar algún punto que le sirviera de referencia para saber dónde se encontraba. Pestañeó varias veces con lentitud, ya que sus ojos no le respondían más rápido.

Por ahora podía enfocar un blanco techo y una lámpara. Escuchaba el ruido de una maquinaria y un pitido que nunca antes había escuchado. Sentía que tenía algo en la cara que le impedía de cierta forma ver bien. Un golpe seco le hizo mirar hacia la izquierda, aunque no podía ver que era desde su posición, pero no tardó mucho en enterarse.

–¡Naruto!

Sin duda era la voz de Sakura y ahora podía verla al ponerse en su campo de visión. Su cara reflejaba cansancio, alegría, nervios… Sintió que le cogió la mano izquierda y la levantó hacia arriba para cogérsela con ambas manos.

–Dios mío, esto es un milagro –besó la mano de Naruto–. Voy a avisar al doctor –le avisó sonriente, mientras sus ojos delataban las lágrimas por la emoción contenida. Le soltó la mano con cuidado sobre la cama y se marchó corriendo.

–Sa…– no podía hablar. Le costaba trabajo. Quizá por esa cosa que tenía en la cara. Lo mejor sería quitársela. Intentó levantar su mano izquierda, pero apenas le respondía. Sólo podía mover un poco los dedos de la mano.

No tardó en escuchar unas voces en la habitación y de momento pudo visualizar a un hombre con gafas, ojos negros y cabello gris recogido en una coleta que vestía una bata blanca. Observó que con rapidez le ponía la mano derecha en la cara y con la otra le apuntaba con un bolígrafo de luz al ojo izquierdo y después al derecho.

–Mi nombre es Yakushi Kabuto. Soy el médico que te está tratando –decía mientras le tomaba el pulso–. Te haré unas preguntas, así que si me escuchas cierra los ojos una vez. Vio que el rubio así lo hizo–. Muy bien. ¿Recuerdas que te pasó en el accidente? Si no es así, pestañea dos veces para decir no. –Vio al rubio pestañear una vez–. Vamos a hacerte unas pruebas, ¿de acuerdo? –le avisó, comprobando que el rubio daba la misma contestación. Le quitó la mascarilla del oxigeno de la cara–. Te has tirado un buen tiempo en coma, es normal que algunas cosas estén adormecidas y te sientas muy cansado. –le dijo para tranquilizarle, ya que sabía que seguramente ese chico se estaría sintiendo así en ese momento–. Si no hay mayor problema que ese, se solucionara con rehabilitación para poner tu cuerpo fuerte. –caminó hacia el pie de la cama y la movió hacia atrás, ya que esta tenía ruedas en las patas y la giró para poder encaminarla hacia la puerta de la habitación.

 **& SasuNaru&**

El médico desde hacía rato hablaba con el rubio. Le contaba el resultado de las pruebas–. Pronto pasaremos a quitarte el suero y podrás tu mismo empezar a beber algo de líquido e iremos pasando con los días a dietas más solidas. Si lo hiciéramos de repente, tu cuerpo sufriría un shock. Hay que acostumbrarlo poco a poco. –Hizo una pausa y miró el informe de nuevo–. No tienes un gran daño cerebral y eso que el coche quedó destrozado. Las contusiones y moratones desaparecieron con los meses. Tu brazo derecho se rompió, pero no fue una fractura limpia, así que hubo que intervenir en su momento con cirugía –miró al rubio de nuevo–. Debido a tu inmovilidad, se ha recuperado bastante bien, pero ya que no te responden bien las extremidades, te pondremos un cabestrillo por precaución. Harás ejercicios físicos y mentales para una máxima recuperación. ¿Lo has entendido?

Al escuchar aquello, ahora comprendió porque en el otro mundo le dolía a veces el brazo, ahora la respuesta era más que evidente. Seguramente le dolía en la vida real, por eso se reflejaba a veces en el imaginario. Pero otra duda más importante le embargaba. Si lo que pasaba en el mundo real se reflejaba en el imaginario, ¿qué pasaba si era al revés? Recordó cuando Uchiha desapareció en el mundo imaginario. ¿Qué había sido de él en la vida real? ¿Estaba muerto también?–. Sa –intentó hablar, pero tenía la garganta terriblemente seca y no podía ni articular palabra. El médico le dijo que hasta mañana no le daría a probar algo líquido en muy pequeñas dosis. Seguramente agua, por si lo vomitaba.

–No –le dijo con suavidad–. No intentes hablar todavía. Con que cierres los ojos te entenderé. –Le hizo ver, preocupado de que el rubio se estuviese forzando de más–. Prácticamente ha sido un milagro el que hayas despertado en tan corto plazo. Unos nunca lo hacen y otros tras días en coma tienen peor final que el tuyo. –sonrió–. Ya estás fuera de peligro, no tienes por qué tener miedo. Todo irá bien. Recuperarás tu vida muy pronto. Ya lo verás –le animó.

Naruto cerró los ojos, dándole a entender que lo había entendido todo. Desde que abrió los ojos y se encontró en ese hospital, por la única persona que quería preguntar era por Sasuke, pero al parecer no podría hacerlo hasta que su voz comenzase a recuperarse.

–Es horario de visita, así que te dejaré a solas. Al parecer hoy bastante gente va a visitarte –le avisó–. Nos veremos mañana por la mañana –levantó la mano a modo de despedida–. Hasta mañana.

Le vio salir de su campo de visión. La verdad es que se sentía tremendamente agotado. El mantener los ojos abiertos le estaba costando la vida. Seguía muy bien sin saber lo que había sucedido, pero lo recordaba todo y eso hacía que le doliera de sobremanera el corazón.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Días después…

Estaba más incorporado en la cama y miraba un tanto deprimido hacia la ventana. Sus ojos parecían estar vacíos por dentro. Vio a dos pajarillos revolotear en el exterior y se sintió celoso. Al menos ellos podrían ser felices.

Sakura le observaba en silencio desde la puerta de la habitación con una bolsa en la mano derecha. Su amigo hacía una semana que había despertado, pero no parecía nada feliz. Seguramente eso estaba siendo muy duro de superar. Si lo pensaba no tenía una madre que velara por el por las noches y un padre que lo protegiese. A pesar de que ella desde que quedó en coma le acompañó todas las noches, sabía que no era lo mismo.

Intentaría animarle un poco. Sonrió. Debía de ser positiva con él. Pronto se recuperaría. Caminó hasta la cama–. Hola –saludó. Vio que el joven de ojos azules le miró y pestañeó a modo de saludo–. ¿Te duele el brazo? –Pestañeó dos veces–. Me alegro. Oye Naruto, verás –le cogió la mano izquierda–. Mi madre vendrá mañana por la noche y se quedará durante dos semanas. Estamos en temporada de exámenes y…–

–Entiendo –susurró con esfuerzo.

Sintió que estaba abandonando a Uzumaki cuando más le necesitaba–. Lo siento de verdad. –se disculpó de corazón.

–Es tu futuro. No lo arruines por mí. Estaré bien. –le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

–Te he forzado a hablar. Lo siento –volvió a disculparse, viendo cómo Uzumaki negaba con la cabeza. Te he traído un puzzle de cien piezas para que te distraigas –abrió la bolsa que había traído y dejó la caja sobre la cama. Caminó hasta el lado derecho de la cama y agarró una mesa camilla que estaba abierta, para acercarla hasta la cama. Cogió de nuevo la caja y la dejó sobre esa mesa, destapándola para que el otro pudiese ver que el interior estaba lleno de piezas diminutas–. Así no te aburrirás.

Naruto se fijó en la tapa de la caja en la que había dos caballos, uno negro y otro blanco, corriendo por un pasto verde–. Es bonito –susurró con una sonrisa–. Gracias. –levantó su mano izquierda con mucha lentitud hasta llegar a la caja.

La chica de cabellos rosas sintió que se acumulaban las lágrimas en sus ojos. Él siempre había sido tan enérgico y el verle tan débil, le hacía ver lo mal que estaba. Aunque él no se quejase, el simple hecho de mover un dedo debía de costarle mucho trabajo. Aprovechando que Naruto miraba la imagen de la caja, se limpió corriendo las lágrimas para no delatarse.

–¿Me lo abres? –le pidió a la chica. Sabía que para él sería imposible romper ese plástico.

–Claro –sonrió. Estiró sus brazos para coger el plástico en el que estaban envueltas las piezas y lo abrió, dejando las piezas sobre la tapa de la caja, que estaba puesta del revés. Así en el caso de que las enfermeras necesitasen poner bebida en la mesa, no les estorbaría y Naruto podría ir haciendo el puzzle sin interrupciones y poco a poco dentro de la tapa de la caja.

Con esfuerzo, Uzumaki agarró una de las piezas y le dio la vuelta, para verle el color.

–Los chicos volverán a visitarte tan pronto terminemos los exámenes –le hizo saber–. Te echan mucho de menos.

Fue a coger otra pieza, pero se detuvo–. Lo sé. También echarán de menos a Sasuke.

La chica se sintió afligida–. Todos lo hacemos. Desde aquel día, nunca hemos dejado de pensar en vosotros. –Ambos escucharon el sonido de un teléfono móvil. La chica de ojos verdes se apresuró a meter su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero y lo sacó. Presionó el botón y se lo colocó en la oreja, al tiempo que veía llegar a una enfermera con un lápiz y un informe en la mano, entrar en la habitación.

–Dime Reiko… ¿estás abajo?... está bien, voy enseguida. –Colgó la llamada y regresó el móvil a su lugar–. Naruto una compañera de clase ha venido a traerme un libro. –vio que llamó la atención del rubio y que ahora la miraba–. Está en la recepción de este hospital. No voy a tardar mucho. –Dio un par de pasos para rodear la cama, sin perder contacto visual con Uzumaki–. Enseguida vuelvo.

–Ok –susurró con una sonrisa.

La enfermera se cruzó con la chica–. Hola, Uzumaki –le saludó. Sus ojos eran de color marrón, su cabello rubio y lo que más destacaba en ella, era que tenía unos grandes pechos bajo ese uniforme de color blanco–. Tienes mejor color de cara –le sonrió y miró hacia los aparatos para poder tomar nota en el informe.

Los ojos azules desviaron la mirada hacia ese puzzle de nuevo. Podría tener mejor color de cara, pero psicológicamente no se encontraba nada mejor. Si todo aquello jamás hubiese sucedido, quizás si él no hubiese decidido ir a la cabaña ese día, nada de eso habría ocurrido. Recordó a Sasuke desvanecerse frente a él sin poder impedirlo y eso le hizo entristecerse.

–No te muevas –le indicó, poniéndole unos segundos el termómetro en la oreja, que no tardó en marcar la temperatura–. No tienes fiebre. –le informó–. Eso es bueno, te recuperas bastante rápido. –le animó–. A este paso pronto estarás en casa. –Al ver que su mirada estaba afligida, le puso una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo–. No pongas esa cara. No creo que a tus amigos les guste verte triste. –como esa frase pareció no haberle hecho el efecto que deseaba, decidió probar con otra–. Piensa que cuanto antes te recuperes, antes podrás visitar también a tu amigo.

"¿Visitar a mi amigo?", se sintió confundido y miró hacia la mujer–. ¿Qué amigo?

–Pues el que tuvo el accidente contigo. –le recordó con evidencia. Aunque ella no lo sabía, Uzumaki sintió en ese momento como si un cubo de agua fría se lo hubiesen tirado en la cabeza. Vio a la mujer mirar entre los papeles–. Déjame ver cómo se llamaba –decía mientras pasaba unas páginas–. Ah, aquí está. Uchiha Sasuke.

Al escuchar aquello, los ojos azules se dilataron–. ¿Está vivo? –preguntó, sintiendo que en ese momento quería reír por la alegría.

–Está en estado de coma –le informó, haciendo que la sonrisa del otro se desvaneciera.

–¿Qué?

–Los dos presentasteis muchas contusiones. Fue un terrible accidente. El camionero que se llevó por delante vuestro coche, fue quien llamó a este hospital para informar de lo que había pasado. Cuando os encontraron los dos estabais inconscientes. Es normal en estos casos. Pero los dos desde entonces habéis estado en un profundo coma, lo que es más raro. –Vio que el rubio estaba estupefacto por todo lo contado y enarcó una ceja–. ¿No te lo había dicho tu médico?

Negó con la cabeza– ¿En qué habitación está?

Miró de nuevo los papeles– La seiscientos diez. Si le preguntas al médico tendrás más detalles, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que continuar con las demás habitaciones. Nos vemos mañana, Uzumaki. –le sonrió.

–Adiós –la despidió, viendo a la mayor marchar.

Se llevó las manos temblorosas por el esfuerzo hacia la cara para taparse los ojos. Su barbilla se arrugó hacia arriba y hacia abajo al comenzar a llorar, mientras intentaba aguantarse las ganas de gritar. Sasuke estaba vivo. ¡Estaba vivo! Sonrió como pudo bajo esa cara oculta al sentir alegría por la noticia. ¡Quería verle! ¡Quería tocarle! Su llanto pasó a ser más sonoro.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Abrió los ojos y vio oscuridad. Podía ver la luna reflejada en la ventana. No sabía qué hora era, pero no escuchaba ruidos, así que estaba seguro de que no habría nadie por los pasillos. Era ahora o nunca. Con tiempo y esfuerzo se sentó en la cama. Con ayuda de sus manos, echó su pierna izquierda primero hacia ese mismo lado y después la derecha. Estaba en el bordillo de la cama, lo único que le quedaba era apoyar los pies en el suelo.

Desplazó su trasero más hacia delante y descansó un poco. Su cara estaba roja debido a los esfuerzos, pero no se rendiría. Había tenido que pedirle a Sakura que no pasase la noche más allí, porque estaba bien y se sentía agobiado. La chica aceptó a regañadientes. De estar ella allí no podría cumplir con su propósito y eso era lo que más quería en esos momentos.

Apoyó los pies en el suelo y se puso de pie, tambaleándose estrepitosamente, así que tuvo que echarse hacia su lado izquierdo que estaba la pared, para apoyar las manos, cosa que consiguió dándose un pequeño golpe en su hombro izquierdo. ¿Para qué mentir? De no haber estado ahí la pared, irremediablemente hubiese caído al suelo. Pero gracias a su golpe en el hombro, pudo poner sus manos ahí. Con decisión miró hacia sus pies. Movió primero el derecho, aunque no podía hacer más que arrastrarlo pesadamente. Seguidamente lo hizo con el izquierdo, un corto paso lleno de temblor. Iría despacio, pero seguro.

Por lo que calculaba, le había costado una media hora arrastrarse así hasta el pasillo. Miraba a su alrededor la numeración de las puertas. Respiraba fatigado por la boca, pero todo eso tendría pronto su recompensa. La puerta que estaba a su lado era la seiscientos nueve. Con seguridad sabía que le faltaba una–. Vamos, sólo una más –se dijo a sí mismo en un tono casi inaudible.

Se detuvo un poco para descansar. Desde que despertó, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que le hubiese gustado ver a Sasuke una vez más. Suficiente descanso. Volvió a caminar un poco más y bingo. Ya estaba en el marco de la puerta. Al igual que su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta por suerte. Suponía que las otras estaban cerradas porque había familiares dentro. Las noches que Sakura se quedó con él, cerró la puerta para no ser molestados.

Giró como pudo el marco de la puerta y ahí se encontró con el joven que le quitaba el sueño–. Sasuke. –no pudo evitar sentir que los ojos se le nublaban por las lágrimas.

Al igual que su habitación, la cama estaba puesta horizontalmente, con el cabezal en el lado derecho de la habitación, frente a la puerta. Una mesita de madera estaba a la izquierda de la cama, puesto de forma vertical con un florero vacio. La enorme ventana estaba al final de la habitación, enfrente de la puerta también y a la derecha de la cama. Una silla de madera estaba pegada a esa misma pared. Como en su habitación, tras la cama y en la ventana había cortinas blancas y al igual que cuando despertó, había mucha maquinaria también. Frente a la cama había otra puerta que conducía a un cuarto de baño pequeño, para que el paciente pudiese asearse.

Se separó de la pared y arrastrando los pies, caminó lentamente hacia la cama–. Sasuke. –pronunció en un hilo de voz. Era más difícil poder caminar suelto sin apoyarse en ningún lado. Sentía que flaquearía en cualquier momento. La silla estaba al lado de la cama, pero por el lado derecho del pelinegro, así que tenía que conseguir llegar hasta ella. Apoyó sus manos temblorosas sobre la cama o eso intentó, porque su cuerpo más bien se dejó caer sobre ella. Separó su pierna izquierda de la derecha, moviéndola hacia la izquierda. Tenía que andar de lado y tampoco era nada fácil. Miraba hacia el frente, viendo al pelinegro. Casi estaba. Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo cuando por fin pudo dejarse caer en la silla, que por suerte estaba casi pegada a la cama.

Despegó su espalda del respaldo de la silla y agarró la mano del pelinegro entre lágrimas. Uchiha tenía los ojos vendados, al igual que parte del codo derecho y parte del antebrazo. Estaba bastante más delgado, seguramente a consecuencia del suero, ya que era lo único que le mantenía con vida. Sentía sus lágrimas calientes bajar por sus mejillas y escuchaba sus propios sollozos que intentaba silenciar.

No quería ver así al chico del que estaba enamorado. Él le había sacado de esa realidad, ¿pero qué podía hacer él por el pelinegro? No podía dejarle así, era evidente que después de todo le seguía amando. Si seguía pasando el tiempo Uchiha se quedaría solo en huesos y moriría a causa de eso. Poco a poco intentó levantar esa mano blanquecina a la vez que agachó la cabeza y depositó un suave beso en ella–. Encontraré la manera de traerte de vuelta. Te lo prometo. –levantó la cabeza y le miró. No iba a abandonarlo, eso lo tenía muy claro.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Miraba a su alrededor. Todo estaba rodeado por una espesa niebla y estaba oscuro, como si fuese de noche. No escuchaba ningún ruido a su alrededor. Miró hacia sus pies y dio un paso con el pie izquierdo. Podía caminar con normalidad–. ¡¿Hola?! –Volvió a levantar la vista– ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! – por más que lo intentaba, no podía ver algo más que la niebla espesa rodeándole. Afinó el oído. Por un segundo, le había parecido escuchar un ruido. Eran como una especie de golpes, pero a la vez no. Él lo había escuchado antes, pero ahora no conseguía identificar bien ese sonido. Lo que estaba claro es que fuese lo que fuese, se estaba acercando más a él. Miró a la izquierda y a la derecha. Por ahí no era, lo que sea venía de frente. Enarcó una ceja al poner más atención en el sonido– ¿Pasos?

Sintió cómo le tocaron el hombro derecho y se asustó tremendamente sin poder evitar mirar hacia esa dirección. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Un hombre que vestía de enfermero estaba frente a él con su mano derecha puesta sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos eran negros y tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. El cabello era grisáceo. –¿Qué haces aquí? Estás no son horas de visitas –le hizo ver, cruzándose ahora de brazos, esperando una buena explicación por parte del rubio.

¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido? Eso ahora no importaba, lo más importante era que había sido descubierto–. Es mi amigo. –habló tan fuerte como pudo, pero la verdad es que parecía un susurro.

Miró al que estaba en coma y volvió a mirar al rubio–. Estás no son horas. –le hizo ver–. Eres un paciente, así que necesitas descansar. Regresa a tu habitación.

Enarcó la ceja y despegó la espalda del respaldo de la silla y con sus manos, agarró la de Sasuke–. ¿Qué? –Desvió la mirada del mayor para ponerla sobre Uchiha–. No. Aquí estoy bien. –le había costado una eternidad poder estar junto al otro, ahora no se iría así sin más.

Descruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño–. Oye, sal de aquí ahora. –se acercó hasta el rubio y le soltó del agarre que tenía. Vio al otro negar con la cabeza–. Será por las malas –agregó y cogiéndole de ambos brazos, lo levantó en peso–. Si no quieres que llame a los guardias de seguridad te sugiero que colabores. –le advirtió–. Y no tengo mucha paciencia. Camina delante de mí –le soltó para que pudiera hacerlo solo.

Naruto miró al hombre. Estaba seguro de que no cambiaría de parecer. Miró a Sasuke y no lo pudo evitar. No lo quería dejar solo. Se agachó con dificultad, pero con la rapidez que le permitía su cuerpo para intentar de nuevo coger la mano blanquecina, pero al otro se le acabó la paciencia. Sintió que su cuerpo se había volcado y había perdido su objetivo. Miró hacia su izquierda y vio que el otro le había cogido en brazos–. No. Suélteme. –le pidió, frunciendo el ceño.

El mayor dio un par de pasos–. Ni lo sueñes, tú también eres un paciente, y por lo que veo bastante grave, ya que pesas tan poco. ¿Te puedes si quiera mover bien? –se dio la vuelta, preparado para encaminarse hacia la puerta.

–No. Sasuke –estiró su mano para intentar llegar a él. Como vio que no lo conseguiría, procedió a golpear el pecho izquierdo del que le tenía atrapado–. Por favor. Por favor. –pidió desesperado.

–De noche se duerme, de día se visita –le hizo ver. Escuchó al otro emitir un ruido de impotencia desde la garganta. Uno lleno de rabia, pero él no se detendría, alejaría de allí a ese rubio, costase lo que costase.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llevar al rubio a su habitación y dejarlo sobre la cama–. Si tan importante es tu amigo para ti, te recomiendo que te recuperes rápido. Estás muy débil. –sonrió al ver la cara de enfado del rubio–. Puede que desde este momento me haya convertido en tu archienemigo, pero créeme, tan pronto como estés fuerte, podrás visitar a tu amigo tantas veces como quieras y nadie podrá impedírtelo, porque no habrá que cuidar de ti. –Veía la cara de disgusto del otro y a la vez de impotencia–. ¿Puedo confiar en que dormirás? ¿O tengo que dejar mis quehaceres y montar guardia toda la noche?

Dejó escapar un suspiro por la nariz y desvió su cabeza hacia el lado contrario para no verle la cara. Cerró los ojos, indicándole la respuesta.

–Buen chico. No quiero ver empeorar a ningún paciente. Espero que lo sepas comprender. –salió de la habitación y apagó la luz, cerrando la puerta al salir.

El rubio abrió los ojos sintiéndose decepcionado. Le había costado tanto llegar hasta allí, para que luego un enfermero lo sacase a la fuerza y encima llevaba razón. Estaba tan débil que ni siquiera pudo golpearle en condiciones para escapar. Se sentía tremendamente patético. Ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para volverlo a intentar de nuevo, no al menos esta noche. Ahora que no tenía un motivo para moverse, su cuerpo parecía pesar una tonelada y eso le estaba produciendo sueño. Seguramente había hecho mucho más esfuerzo del que estaba preparado para hacer. Ahora sabía con certeza cómo se había dormido sin darse cuenta antes y por el pestañeo continuo de sus ojos, estaba seguro de que no tardaría mucho en quedarse de nuevo dormido.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Al día siguiente…

Kabuto entró bastante rápido a la habitación. Su ceño estaba fruncido y todo parecía indicar que le caería una buena reprimenda a Uzumaki.

–Naruto –en cuanto el rubio le miró, no perdió el tiempo–. ¿Tienes algo que contarme? –al ver al otro negar, decidió continuar–. El enfermero me ha contado lo que sucedió anoche. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa?

–No quiero dejarle solo. Es mi amigo.

–Esa no es la manera –le regañó–. ¿Te caíste? –Al ver al otro negar con la cabeza, decidió continuar–. ¿Sabes que hubiese pasado si te hubieses caído una sola vez? –Al ver la cara de confusión que reflejaba el rubio, procedió a darle la explicación–. Tus piernas podrían haberse partido. Tus huesos en este momento tienen la misma firmeza que la de un bebé de seis meses cuando intenta ponerse en pie. La diferencia es que ellos se sostienen durante unos segundos en los brazos de sus padres. Tú no serías más que un peso muerto que cae al suelo. Y no sólo eso. Tu brazo que intenta recuperarse tras haber estado en reposo, podría haber tenido el mismo destino. ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es eso?

Guardó silencio unos segundos. Ahora se sentía culpable–. No lo sabía –comentó.

–Te podías haber quedado en una silla de ruedas de por vida o con muletas. Cuando el hueso está tan débil, si se rompe no hay manera de arreglarlo de nuevo. –le explicó.

Naruto agachó la cabeza. Nunca había pensado en esas posibilidades. Lo único en lo que había pensado que era importante para él era su primer amor y dejó lo demás de lado–. Lo siento –se disculpó. Ahora entendía porque el enfermero había sido tan borde. Seguramente al verle tan delgado y débil, sin poder apenas hablar, dedujo que había llegado hasta allí él mismo sin ayuda de nadie y pensó en lo peligroso que había sido.

–Si lo entiendes, no lo vuelvas a hacer. –se sentó en la cama, viendo que el joven levantaba la cabeza para mirarle con cara entristecida–. Nadie dice que no lo visites, pero al menos recupérate un poco. Si te sientes muy triste por él, de vez en cuando alguna enfermera puede llevarte hasta allí en silla de ruedas.

Todo eso estaba ocurriendo porque él estaba muy débil. Si estuviese fuerte nadie podría impedirle nada. No volvería a ser regañado por nadie más. Con determinación, miró a su médico–. Quiero hacer la rehabilitación.

–Todavía es pronto, pero la harás. –le aseguró, iba a levantarse, pero el rubio le agarró el brazo como pudo y eso le hizo detenerse y mirarle.

–No lo entiende. Él es muy importante para mí. Sin él no soy nada. Por favor, haré todo lo que me pida. –le soltó el brazo, indicándole con esas palabras que no podía esperar más y que quería hacerla cuanto antes.

En sus ojos veía reflejada la determinación y la desesperación. Ese rubio no se rendiría tan fácil a pesar de estar tan débil. Sonrió al comprender que su amigo debía de ser alguien especial para él–. Es como tu hermano, ¿no? –Al ver al otro asentir, se puso de pie–. Hablaré con el rehabilitador para que te incorpore lo más rápido posible. Pero a cambio quiero que me prometas unas cuantas cosas –al ver la mirada atenta del joven, dijo las condiciones–. Comerás todo lo del plato. Reposarás más la voz y beberás bastante líquido. Nada de repetir lo de esta noche. Esas horas son para dormir y tu cuerpo necesita descansar mucho, aunque no te lo parezca.

Levantó el pulgar hacia arriba, indicando que le haría caso, mostrando una sonrisa.

–Bien. Es una promesa. Hasta luego –le despidió mientras salía de la habitación, viendo que el rubio hizo lo mismo, pero con la mano.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Un tiempo después…

Entró a la habitación de Uchiha con una muleta en el brazo izquierdo y la mano derecha vendada en cabestrillo. Sus pasos eran algo más seguros. Había ganado más peso y fuerza en el brazo. Según el médico iba muy bien en la rehabilitación. Eran las dos de la mañana. Había hecho un trato con el médico desde aquella vez que fue pillado y lo cumplía a medias. Tras la hora de la comida y la rehabilitación, tenía permitido ver a Sasuke una hora y después una enfermera iba a buscarle para cerciorarse de que cumplía con lo pactado. Kabuto como médico que era, tenía que intentar que Naruto se recuperase del accidente siguiendo ciertas pautas y entre ellas estaba el reposo y desde que se enteró de que su amigo estaba a diez habitaciones de él no era tan fácil conseguir eso. El rubio se escapaba por eso todas las noches para estar con el que dormía profundamente más tiempo, pero al contrario que la primera vez, sólo estaba una hora. No quería echarlo de nuevo todo a perder.

Tomó asiento en la silla, soltando la muleta a su lado. Cogió la mano de Sasuke con la única mano que lo podía hacer–. Ya estoy aquí otra vez. –Miró al joven–. Ya han pasado dos meses desde que desperté. Estaría bien que pudieses hacer lo mismo. –Miraba la cara delgada y pálida del chico–. Sasuke, no es justo –levantó la mano que tenía agarrada la del otro joven y la besó, dejándola apoyada en su mejilla izquierda–. Quiero volver a verte sonreír –recapacitó en que eso no lo hacía mucho–. Aunque te metas conmigo no me importará, pero despierta. –Cerró los ojos con fuerza–. Te quiero. Sé que no es suficiente para ti, pero si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por tu hermano. –Abrió los ojos de nuevo y enfocó a Uchiha–. No sé cómo lo hiciste para saltar a mi mundo de fantasía, pero quiero hacer lo mismo. ¿Qué es necesario? ¿Volver a estar en coma? Si pierdo de nuevo el conocimiento, ¿eso servirá? Llevo dos meses preguntándomelo y por más que lo pienso no encuentro la respuesta. –Decía angustiado–. Esto me está matando. –reconoció–. Si esto iba a ser así, hubiese preferido seguir en el otro mundo, al menos allí podía verte. –dejó la mano de Uchiha en su lugar para no tenerla en alto tanto tiempo, aunque no por ello la soltó. Se puso de pie y se sentó en la cama, poniendo la mano blanquecina sobre su pierna derecha. Acortó la distancia entre el que dormía y él y le depositó un suave beso en los labios. Apoyó su frente junto a la del pelinegro, cerrando los ojos con pesar–. Quiero traerte de vuelta, pero no sé cómo. Ayúdame a hacerlo, ¿vale? –abrazó al joven como pudo, procurando no dejarse caer de peso para no aplastarle.

 **& SasuNaru&**

El pelinegro estaba sentado en un banco. Los ojos negros miraban hacia el suelo. Escuchaba cada palabra que decía el rubio y sonrió por ello. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió un calorcillo agradable en sus labios, así que por inercia, llevó su mano derecha hacia ellos y los acarició suavemente.

–Yo también te echo de menos. –miró afligido hacia arriba, aunque sólo podía ver oscuridad y cerró los ojos con pesar. Nunca más volvería a despertar, así lo había decidido.

 **& SasuNaru&**

De nuevo caminaba entre la niebla y la oscuridad. Por más que avanzaba, no llegaba a ningún lugar en concreto. Sabía que estaba soñando ya que no tenía el brazo vendado y no le hacía falta ninguna muleta para apoyarse. Tampoco era la primera vez que soñaba con algo así. Por más que preguntaba si había alguien allí, nadie contestaba. No tenía referencia de dónde estaba, si era algún lugar conocido o desconocido. No tenía tiempo de estar allí, tenía que encontrar la forma de poder ver a Sasuke antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para el pelinegro.

Miró hacia su izquierda y se detuvo en sus pasos. Allí parecía haber menos niebla, caminaría por allí. Cambiando su rumbo, siguió avanzando hasta que le pareció ver algo.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó, al ver un gran rectángulo poco visible en medio de la nada.

Todavía estaba lejos. Se acercaría más. Corrió hasta allí y pudo ver que se trataba de una puerta de color blanco con un pomo dorado. Miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien, pero estaba solo. Aquello era extraño. La puerta estaba suspendida en el aire, frente a él. Rodeó la puerta y vio que efectivamente no tenía truco. Se puso de nuevo entonces frente a ella. ¿Pero cuál era el frente exactamente? Porque de haber venido por la otra dirección, esa sería la parte de atrás.

Bueno, eso ahora daba igual. Se preguntaba qué hacía allí y lo más importante. Si aquello conducía a algún lado o era una puerta falsa. Con curiosidad, pero con cautela, llevó su mano derecha hasta el pomo de la puerta y la abrió suavemente.

Al ver el paisaje que se presentaba frente a él, cruzó la puerta. Sus ojos miraron con atención a su alrededor, dando unos pasos hacia delante. El sendero por el que caminaba era de tierra. Los árboles estaban a su alrededor, había bancos para sentarse a lo largo del sendero, al igual que unas farolas que intentaban iluminar el lugar. Un poco apartados, en el lado izquierdo y rodeado por unas vallas, estaban los columpios. La niebla a diferencia de antes, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero era más visible. Se detuvo en sus pasos y miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Estaba en un parque. Y no en un parque cualquiera, ese parque en concreto lo conocía muy bien.

–¿Qué hago aquí? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Era de noche o eso parecía, pero no podía ver ninguna estrella, luna o nube que indicara eso. Simplemente el cielo estaba oscuro. No por ello dejó de caminar, sintiéndose desconcertado. Seguía caminando por el sendero, cuando le pareció ver la silueta de tres personas a lo lejos. Una sentada en un banco, que observaba a las otras dos que estaban una frente a otra, en el recinto de los columpios. Escuchaba hablar, aunque debido a las distancias no lograba saber que conversaban. Miraba hacia esos dos enarcando una ceja. ¿De qué hablarían?

Mientras se lo preguntaba, fue el momento en el que pudo ver a un chico rubio, de piel morena con tres marcas en cada mejilla…Un momento ¡ese era él! ¡¿Qué hacía él en dos sitios a la vez?! Se detuvo en sus pasos, contemplando desde la distancia la escena. Quedó más sorprendido al ver que la persona que estaba con su otro yo, le daba la espalda a aquel y podía verle ahora de frente. Se sorprendió al ver que no era otro que Sasuke. Ambos vestían el uniforme del colegio al que asistían.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver aquella escena. Podía reconocerla. Ese fue su primer rechazo por parte del pelinegro cuando se le declaró. ¿Pero por qué pasaba eso? Miró entonces hacia aquella figura que estaba sentada en el banco y la vio moverse para ponerse en pie con las manos en los bolsillos. Decidió acercarse más, ya que no podía verle bien, pero una cosa era clara. Podía ver cómo se acercaba hasta el otro Naruto y le tocaba la mejilla derecha, quitándole una lágrima. Tan pronto como la figura pasó por debajo de una farola, lo reconoció de inmediato.

Si uno se acababa de marchar, ¿eso significaba que ahí estaba el autentico?– ¿Sasuke? –preguntó, a la vez que sentía que su corazón iba a cien por hora.

El nombrado se dio la vuelta, no dando crédito a lo que veían sus ojos–. ¿Naruto? –salió de nuevo al sendero, para ver que aquello no era mentira.

Sonrió y echó a correr hacia él–. ¡Sasuke!

–¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar aquí –le regañó, aunque se alegraba de poder verle una sola vez más.

–He despertado y ahora he venido a por ti–. Agarró la mano blanquecina tan pronto lo tuvo cerca y tiró de ella–. Vamos, tienes que despertar –le dijo sonriente, pero de inmediato el otro se soltó del agarre.

–No. Tengo que quedarme aquí. ¿Cómo has encontrado la puerta? –se maldijo al pensar que él había tenido la culpa de ser encontrado–. Bueno da igual, no regresaré.

Se cruzó de brazos indignado–. Pues entonces yo tampoco.

–Esto no es un juego. –le agarró del brazo. Si era necesario lo llevaría hasta la puerta para que se marchase cuanto antes.

–Ya lo sé. –ahora fue él quien se soltó–. Me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, es más, ni siquiera entiendo cómo lo he hecho, pero ahora que he llegado hasta ti, no me pienso rendir contigo. Lo tengo muy claro. O te llevo de vuelta conmigo o me quedo contigo.

–No puedes hacer eso. –desvió la mirada al ver la determinación del rubio–. No quiero despertar.

–¿Por qué no?

–¡Porque este es mi castigo! ¿Vale? –se dio la vuelta y se sentó de nuevo en el banco, bajo la atenta mirada de Uzumaki, quien se puso frente a él a sólo unos pasos de distancia, para observarle confundido.

–Explícate.

–Me quedaré en coma te guste o no, Naruto –le contestó mirando al suelo.

–¿Qué? –no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

–Estando yo aquí no volverás a correr peligro.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Uzumaki lo comprendió–. Te sientes culpable por lo del accidente –supo que había dado en el blanco al ver la cara de dolor reflejada en Uchiha–. No fue tu culpa.

–Jeh. Por favor. Casi mueres por mi culpa. Eso es algo imperdonable. –ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle a la cara, sabiendo el daño que le había causado siempre.

–Ibas muy deprisa, sí –reconoció–, pero… –fue interrumpido.

–Me pediste una y otra vez que fuese más despacio, pero no te escuché.

Si no iba a ser capaz de convencer así a Uchiha le haría ver las cosas de otra forma–. De acuerdo. Si tan culpable te sientes de casi matarme, ¿por qué fuiste a por mí?

Uchiha silenció unos segundos antes de responder a aquello–. Al principio no fue intencional. Cuando estuve un tiempo aquí, encontré una puerta. Sentí curiosidad así que la abrí y pude ver que al otro lado estaba la ciudad. Pensé en echarle un vistazo y fui a los sitios a los que solía ir. Mi casa, el instituto… fue ahí donde te vi. Todo parecía muy real, como antes del accidente. Te seguí hasta tu casa y ahí comprendí que ese mundo no era real.

Cayó en la cuenta del porqué lo decía–. Mis padres. –se sentó a su lado izquierdo.

Asintió–. Fue ahí cuando lo comprendí. Incluso la gente que nunca conociste estaba contigo –le dijo, haciendo referencia a lo de sus padres–. Amigos, familiares, todos excepto yo. No fue hasta que no vi la tumba que me di cuenta. Tus sentimientos por mi estaban ahí enterrados, en lo más profundo de esa tierra. O bien tu subconsciente o tu corazón, querían olvidarme a toda costa. El causante de tu sufrimiento ya no estaba contigo y por primera vez te veía feliz de verdad.

Naruto recordó que justo unos momentos antes del accidente deseó no haber conocido a Uchiha y seguramente fue ese el momento en el que enterró sus sentimientos por él. Pero al parecer inconscientemente no podía olvidarle y depositaba por eso las flores en esa lápida sin nombre, todos los días sin falta.

–La primera vez que chocamos en la cafetería, confirmé que realmente no me recordabas, pero…

–¿Pero? –le animó a seguir.

–Aquello no era real.–hizo referencia al mundo en el que se encontraba–. Dudé mucho en si aquello realmente te haría feliz o no, pero no podía olvidarme del hecho de que en realidad estabas en coma.

Uchiha había estado todo este tiempo vigilándole y preocupándose por él desde las sombras– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Recordó que se lo comentó antes de desaparecer por completo la última vez que se vieron, pero esta vez se lo aclararía más–. Porque no funciona así. Yo puedo mandar sobre mi propia ilusión, pero no sobre la tuya. Únicamente tú eras la persona que podía salir si lo deseaba, yo sólo podía darte las pistas, nada más. Además, ¿realmente querías volver a la realidad? ¿Y si te estaba privando de ser feliz? Ya te había arrebatado eso antes, no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Cayó en la cuenta de cómo sin saberlo, todo había coincidido con sus deseos. Su madre no vio a Sasuke aquella vez porque él así lo había deseado. La vez que deseó no ver más al pelinegro, este desapareció en un parpadeo frente a él y cuando deseó volver a verle, lo volvió a ver. Es cierto, era un mundo que se movía sobre los propios deseos de su amo, a su voluntad. Aunque hubo una vez que no fue así–. La vez que desapareciste en la biblioteca… –ahí él iba a encararlo, no deseaba que desapareciese y sin embargo lo hizo.

–Cuesta mucho mantenerte en otra ilusión que no sea la tuya. Es inestable. Y cuanto mayor es el tiempo, mayor es el riesgo de ir desapareciendo. Es como si ese mundo que no te pertenece intentase echarte a patadas.

–Entonces lo de que se me acababa el tiempo, ¿era por eso?

–Yo no tenía muchas oportunidades para intentar ayudarte y cuanto más te quedas en este lugar, más difícil es luego poder marcharte. Llega un momento en que intentas abrir la puerta y ya no se puede.

–Sasuke –le agarró la mano, y esta vez no fue rechazada.

–Es mi culpa que hayas llegado hasta aquí. –ambos pudieron escuchar la voz de una mujer que parecía retumbar en ese espacio.

–Buenos días Sasuke, vamos a tomarte la temperatura.

–Fue así como me enteré de que los dos estábamos en coma –le informó, por si se lo preguntaba–. Aquí puedo escuchar todo lo que se dice. Escuché tus palabras y sentí el calor de tus labios en los míos –se sonrojó levemente–. Inconscientemente, te he dejado entrar, por eso has podido encontrar la puerta.

Pero ese no había sido el único beso. Miró al pelinegro y recordó el beso de despedida que se dieron antes de que este desapareciese–. Sasuke, ¿sientes algo por mí? –si había conseguido entrar porque Sasuke así lo quiso, eso significaba algo, ¿no?

–Eso da igual. –contestó y miró hacia delante para ver de nuevo la misma escena en la que rechazaba al rubio–. Quizá si mi respuesta hubiese sido otra, esto no estaría pasando. Pero esa vez aunque lo desconocía, ya sentía algo.

Naruto que también había mirado hacia el mismo lugar que el pelinegro, enarcó una ceja y volvió a mirarle– ¿Entonces porque me rechazaste la segunda vez? –le preguntó, ya que aquello parecía no tener mucho sentido.

–Porque mi estúpido orgullo y mis celos siempre se anteponen a mí y eso no lo puedo controlar. El día del accidente no pude ni siquiera imaginarte al lado de otro que no fuese yo y me salí de mis cabales y como consecuencia algo tan preciado para mí, casi lo pierdo. Cuando dije la frase a mí que me importa, no me refería al hecho de que no me importaban tus sentimientos, sino al hecho de que no me importaba lo que pensara Gaara de mí. –negó con la cabeza. Aquello ya daba igual, después de todo, el daño ya estaba hecho–. Este amor es destructivo, no es sano. Gaara te haría mucho más feliz que yo y cuando lo pienso, la sangre en mi interior hierve de envidia.

Al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Le estaba diciendo a su manera que él también le quería–. Pues salgamos juntos –le propuso sonriente.

–Yo, no sé. –Negó con la cabeza–. No es tan fácil.

Se puso de pie y frunció el ceño frente a él– ¿Sabes lo que veo yo? Un cobarde. –al decir aquello, vio como Uchiha le miró–. Para ti es más fácil culparte de algo que pudo haber sucedido que disfrutar de lo que pueda suceder. ¿Realmente te sientes culpable de lo que pasó en el accidente? De acuerdo. Eres el único culpable, ¿y sabes qué? Debería odiarte por hacerme tanto daño. Quedarse aquí sería lo más fácil para ti. Yo quiero realmente castigarte por todo. Así que vas a compensarme por ello cada día de tu vida. –se agachó y abrazó al pelinegro–. Y más te vale pagármelo con creces.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y correspondió el abrazo del otro–. Perdóname.

–Idiota, salgamos de aquí –le prepuso sintiendo los ojos humedecerse.

Sonrió–. Sí. –Una luz cegadora bajó hasta ellos, disipando tanto la oscuridad como la niebla, como si de un soplo en el ojo se tratase. El pelinegro abrió los ojos y reforzó su abrazo con el rubio. Por fin podía abrazarlo de verdad–. Es muy cálida –hizo referencia a la luz. Se vio en la obligación de volverlos a cerrar si no quería quedarse ciego.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Abrió los ojos azules sobresaltado. Estaba solo y entraba la luz de la ventana en la habitación. Era un día soleado. Sin perder tiempo, se incorporó en la cama y cogió su muleta. No tardó en caminar a paso ligero, para salir cuanto antes de su habitación.

Sakura abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y se sorprendió al no encontrar a Uzumaki en la habitación. Le había dejado durmiendo y ahora salía y no estaba–. ¿Pero dónde? –no podía estar muy lejos y estaba segura de que sabía dónde encontrarle. Después de todo siempre que no estaba en su habitación, lo encontraba en la de Sasuke.

Uzumaki entró directamente a la habitación y se sentó en la silla.

–Sasuke –le llamó. Como tenía los ojos vendados era muy difícil ver si realmente había despertado o no. Soltó la muleta y agarró con esa mano la mano blanquecina–. Dime algo. Por favor –le pidió. Pero recordó que en caso de despertar, ni él mismo pudo apenas emitir un sonido o moverse. Fue en ese momento en el que lo notó. Algo se había movido en su mano, puso atención y comprobó que el dedo índice intentaba moverse. Miró rápidamente con una sonrisa hacia su cara y le pudo ver mover los labios.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas se acumulasen en sus ojos y el nudo que había estado aguantándose en la garganta, salió en ese momento, emitiendo un sonido ronco a la vez que sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas–. Gracias –le dijo porque había decidido despertar. Procedió a agarrarle con más fuerza la mano. En ese momento entró Sakura y al ver al rubio llorar, se alarmó. Uzumaki no tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica de cabellos rosas–. ¡Sakura, avisa al médico! ¡Sasuke ha despertado! –le avisó con alegría.

La chica dejó escapar una gran sonrisa y salió corriendo como el otro había indicado.

–Tranquilo, pronto vendrán a verte y te harán pruebas. Es normal que no puedes moverte o hablar. –Besó la mano con rapidez–. Tranquilo, te pondrás bien pronto. –decía al tiempo que entraba el médico en la habitación.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Había pasado una semana desde que despertara y todavía se sentía débil. Uchiha seguía con los ojos vendados. Uzumaki lo observaba en silencio. El médico les explicó que en el accidente los ojos del pelinegro habían resultado dañados, al clavarse algunos cristales en los párpados. Sus pupilas estaban bastantes sensibles a la luz y para evitar un mal mayor, los tenían vendados para evitar que los abriese. Aunque no era algo definitivo, con el tiempo sus heridas internas irían curando poco a poco y volverían casi a la normalidad.

Al estar unos días bebiendo algo de líquido, estaba mejor de la garganta, aunque como Uzumaki al principio, sólo podía susurrar.

–¿Te duele? –le preguntó a Uchiha, refiriéndose a los ojos.

–Un poco. Cada día lo hace menos. ¿Y tu brazo?

Miró su brazo vendado–. Va muy bien. Sólo un mes más y me quitarán esto. Y en unas semanas no me hará falta la muleta.

Sonrió–. Esa es una estupenda noticia. –borró su sonrisa y eso no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, ya que no paraba de observarle.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Ahora mismo todo es tan oscuro como en mi mundo. –dijo, haciendo referencia al otro mundo.

–Tranquilo, yo seré tu luz siempre. Superaremos todos los problemas juntos. –le dijo, poniéndole la mano izquierda sobre su hombro, mostrándole una sonrisa–. Te recuperarás. Nos recuperaremos y seremos más fuertes. –le contestó, refiriéndose no sólo a físicamente, sino a emocionalmente.

Haruno observaba la escena en silencio, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Se alegraba de ver a Naruto tan feliz, ya que desde que despertó, no parecía el mismo de siempre. No podía escuchar lo que hablaban, pero bastaba con ver la cara de felicidad de ambos. Se apartó con una sonrisa de la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Seguramente ese sería el gran comienzo de una nueva historia.

–¿Siempre estarás ahí para mí?

–Siempre –refirió, acercándose hasta él para darle un beso en los labios, el cual Uchiha recibió gustoso. Sonrió ampliamente–. Superaremos esto juntos.

El pelinegro, levantó su mano derecha, esperando a que el rubio se la agarrase y no tardó en hacerlo–. Siempre juntos –confirmó con una sonrisa.

 **& SasuNaru&**

 **& Fin&**

Pues este es el final. Hasta aquí a llegado mi imaginación. Perdón por los fallitos que siempre se me escapa alguno. Por cierto, por si alguien se lo pregunta, Tsunade y Kakashi han sido los enfermeros, sólo los describí y no dije sus nombres porque pensé que sería suficiente, pero por si las moscas. Bueno, al final estos dos se quedan juntitos tras superar las cosas. Espero que os haya gustado de principio a fin. Si os ha quedado alguna duda podéis preguntarme lo que queráis que yo os responderé encantada. Esto ha sido todo. Un placer haber participado en la edad de oro junto a otras buenas escritoras para el cumple de Sasuke.

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Kumikoson4:** Bueno, como has podido ver, aquí se han resuelto todos los misterios que quedaban sin resolver. Uchiha siempre quiso la felicidad del rubio, aunque tampoco soportaba tener la distancia de él. Se debatió bastante en ese aspecto, si el rubio sería más feliz en el otro mundo que en la realidad, pero finalmente porque lo amaba, decidió que lo mejor era que el siguiese 'vivo'.

 **Goten Trunks5:** Creo que te habrás llevado una sorpresa en este capi al ver que el pelinegro no estaba muerto. Ahora sabes también porqué rechazó dos veces a Naruto. Creía que no le haría feliz y anteponía su orgullo al amor. Pero creo que tras tantos obstáculos y ver que por su causa casi pierde al rubio, le hizo ver que lo único que quería era la felicidad de Uzumaki. Estos dos se han dado una oportunidad que no desperdiciarán. Espero que la historia te haya gustado de principio a fin.

 **Ambu780:** Bueno, pues este ha sido el último capi ya. Como has podido ver, Naruto no era el único que estaba en ese estado, es por lo que el pelinegro podía verlo y hablar con él, pero con ciertos límites. Gracias a esa conexión, pudieron ayudarse uno al otro y demostrarse así que los dos se querían. Aunque el hecho de que el pelinegro quiso protegerlo con su cuerpo durante el accidente ya fue un gran acto de amor hacia el rubio.

 **Amante–animei:** Pues este es ya el último capi. Puede que te haya resultado corta la historia, pero pienso que extenderla más hubiese sido un error. Los dos de ahora en adelante enfrentarán las cosas juntos y saldrán adelante.

 **ReiraUchihaUsui:** Ahora sí, espero que todas las dudas ya te desaparezcan y no te haya creado nuevas sin quererlo XD. Este ha sido el final, creo que nadie se esperaba que fuese el último capi, pero igualmente espero que te haya gustado.

 **Darkela:** Puessí, al principio todo parece que el rubio tiene una vida normal como todo el mundo, la vida le va bien y las cosas le marchan bien, hasta que poco a poco se va viendo que no es así. Tenía dos formas posibles para empezar el fic, pero esta me pareció la más fácil para hacer entender a la gente lo que estaba pasando.

 **Bakaa–chan:** Tranquila, no me importa que te extiendas, al contrario. Me hace muy feliz, porque así me ayudas a saber cómo te sentiste al leer la historia. Si es cierto, todo ha sido triste. Naruto se había refugiado en un mundo falso en el que todo era felicidad y no sufriría ningún daño, pero finalmente por Sasuke decidió salir. Al final todo ha terminado bien, aunque tendrán que recuperarse juntos por lo del accidente.

 **Rikame:** Me alegra que te haya gustado tantísimo la historia y eso que me has dicho es muy bonito de tu parte. Que mi historia te incite a seguir leyendo otros fics de esta pareja es un honor n.n. Y por lo demás tenías razón, tú guardabas tus esperanzas de final feliz y aquí lo tienes. Los dos despiertan del coma y se quedan juntos, tras tantos obstáculos por así decirlo. ¿Era el final que esperabas?

 **LumiHarp:** Bueno, déjame decirte que nunca había recibido un comentario tan largo como este, así que me hizo inmensamente feliz porque pude ver que realmente te emocionaste con la historia y le buscabas sus posibles ideas. Así que la respuesta a tu review será más larga que la de las demás.

Pues sí, también creo en los fantasmas, de hecho tengo un fic de otro fandom (Beyblade) que va sobre eso, se llama "la otra realidad" y como tú, tengo mis razones para creer en ello, pero nunca me pasó un caso como el que tú has contado.

En este fic cuando Kiba le contó a Naruto la historia de Obito en el mundo imaginario, realmente lo hizo porque Naruto recordaba esa historia contada por Kiba en la cabaña antes del accidente. Entonces inconscientemente creó la oportunidad de que Kiba en el otro mundo se la volviese a contar.

Tienes razón Sasuke se comporta aquí como alguien orgulloso y egoísta (su forma de amar) y ahora se sabe porqué rechazó al rubio a pesar de querer después salvarlo en el accidente. Ahora ya se sabe el misterio de la tumba sin nombre, no es que contuviese el cuerpo de Sasuke, sino que Naruto se había ocupado de enterrar ahí sus sentimientos por el pelinegro, aunque inconscientemente sentía que debía de estar allí. También se sabe cómo hacía para ir hasta el mundo imaginario del rubio. ¿Te esperabas que Uchiha estuviese también en coma? Y tienes razón, suelo tener muchos dedazos y eso que siempre leo por tres veces un capi antes de subirlo, pero siempre se me escapa algo. A veces me centro tanto en leer la historia y en intentar explicarla bien para que se entienda, que termino centrándome en eso y no en las tildes. No sé si el final sea para ti el esperado ya que buscabas otras cosas que se han desarrollado a lo largo de la historia y en cierta forma ha resultado tener un final feliz. ¿Qué me dices? Ah sí, y Gaara no lo volví a sacar XD.

 **Takaita Hiwatari:** Bien, no sé si te esperabas algo por el estilo, pero las dudas que tenías seguro que te han desaparecido, sino ha sido así, siempre me puedes preguntar. Si bueno, lo de que a Naruto le salía todo bien lo puse varias veces para que os dieseis cuenta, pero bueno, creo que para la mayoría fue algo sin importancia y no se dieron cuenta de ese detalle camuflado. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a quedarse en ese mundo como castigo, ¿te hubiese parecido bien?

Gracias también a la gente que me sigue a mi o a mis historias, aunque no se animen a dejar reviews, al menos se que están ahí y eso me pone feliz y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cuidaros mucho y hasta la próxima historia n.n


End file.
